Cleaning Day Yumminess In The Hyperion Hotel 2
by sheshe21
Summary: Part 2 to the first Cleaning Day fic. There is two one shots in this one that you get to decide which is cannon for the first one I wrote. Angel is struggling with what happened last time, so when it happens again with him included in, he has an epiphany.
1. Chapter 1: Toucha, Toucha, Touch Me!

**A/N: **_Well, after a virus came and the computer guy fixed the problem, I can say with a mental kick to myself that it's my fault I didn't post this second part to my Cleaning Day series when I had the chance. Now, the fic that I was pretty proud of had to be rewritten since that story and many other stories and chapters to other fics were erased. Apparently, the dude forgot to save my documents…. To say I'm not happy would be the understatement of the CENTURY!... But hey, I'm okay. Sure, I wish anybody who purposely hack and send viruses a worse fate than the smidgen of badness my computer suffered, before being made better. But I'll survive. And so will this series. It's different than the other one that I was proud of, but it'll do. I changed the song and events because of the frustration of losing the other one. _

_But don't worry, I've decided to rewrite my original version and post it as a second chapter to this one shot. But actually, it's two one shots in one, with you the reader who gets to decide which one will be the cannon for this Cleaning Day series! _

_Oh, and also the inspiration for this was due to a Glee episode about the Rocky Horror Show. I liked the singer who sang the Creature of the Night song and how she performed it with that teacher in his classroom. I took some things from that, then the original lyrics from the song, and created this._

**Setting: **Season 3. A day before the ballet. Then flash forward after what occurred that night.

**Disclaimer: **_**Joss is the creator and head monitor boy over ANGEL and the characters within. Not me. No money for me, but lots for Joss Whedon. Oh! And I definitely do not own or was part of the creating process of the song from Rocky Horror show song, 'Creature of the Night (Touch-a Touch-a Touch me)' **_

**Cleaning Day Yumminess In The Hyperion Hotel: Epiphany**

**Part 2**

**Toucha, Toucha, Toucha, Touch Me! **

Life in the Hyperion has never been quite the same for both champion and seer since that fateful cleaning day. If you asked them what exactly had changed, both wouldn't be able to pin point it. Well… actually, one would know exactly what it was. But being the dense person in personal relationships with the opposite sex that he was, Angel would grudgingly tell you that he was completely and utterly attracted to his best friend in a way that concentration became an issue. He might even admit that his feelings might or could run deeper, but that would be it. His struggle to run from his feelings is reaching a point where soon, he'll have to face them or self combust… Well, that's the theory.

As for the other one, Cordelia, she's a whole other example of denial. Though in her case, honestly, she's not exactly running from them; but rather removing layer after layer of self imposed locks over old unfriendship-y feelings. Thanks to many different circumstances, she's literally forced her heart to clam up on itself, refusing to voice a truth that's been growing for some time now. And thanks to her actions soon, those locks will suddenly be opened to release a loud shout inside on just what her heart truly wants.

It all started after her famous, sexy, cleaning day show. Those pesky signs of a shift of some sort, was alarmingly making itself known since then. Both Angel and Cordelia could feel it. You see, before, the attraction was kept a well secret from each other. And in the seer's case, her heart wasn't allowed to speak it to her brain. But after the dance and the charged atmosphere between the two as they finished cleaning the hotel lobby together, it was apparent that they were indeed… changing. The status quo of platonic best friend was quickly becoming fragile as something else began to loom on the horizon. It was exciting. It was unexpected. It was… too life altering. And too dangerous for them all.

For Angel, after being showed some instructions from his dancing siren, he had time to reflect later when he was finally alone in his room. Lust, want, and demonic passion; all of that which warred within. Despite his calm façade on the outside, inside waged a battle for an epiphany long ignored. In a way, it was more frightening then when he realized he had fallen in love with Buffy at first sight. For at least with her, he didn't have a friendship that could be utterly destroyed. Or a redemption that involved a murky prophetic future, and a human family to worry about. And despite of the complicated thing of going against his raging demonic instincts and loving the slayer; life back then had a more simple way of handling things.

Of course, every person of the Scooby gang outside of that doomed affair would tell you different. Simple… Ha!

But with Cordelia, there were many, many, many things to consider. And that's not counting the curse. In the end, Angel preferred to run. Yes, it was cowardly. But when it came down to it, with Cordelia, he knew that when he fell this time…. He wouldn't find the bottom. There were consequences of falling in love with your best friend, human influence, and at times the only thing that kept you sane in this road of life.

Frankly, all of those troublesome thoughts and feelings were put on the back burner when suddenly, out of the blue…. Darla reentered the scene. Chaos ensued, Cordelia almost died, and his lie was revealed. Somehow, his relationship with his seer remained intact. And that was indeed partly due to the miracle baby that was born. His precious son, Connor.

Life still remained unbalanced for the A.I. gang though. Between different species and cults trying to take his son, Wolfram and Hart attempting to step in to dissect such a phenomenon, and an old feared enemy from days when the fanged four ruled in Europe suddenly showing up mysteriously… stress had become a ruling factor. For this sudden first time father, things were becoming more frightening and confusing.

But eventually, the whole team came together and took care of most of the threats against baby Connor. All that remained who were stupid enough to even think about messing with Angel's family was of course, his arch nemesis Wolfram and Hart, and Daniel Holtz.

At least things resembled some normalcy after the first, few, rough days of the newborn. Such as his friendship with Cordelia. There had been no room for any romantic thinking or lust filled fantasies at all. Between Cordy's demonizing, Angel's money kick, and Fred nearly having her head cut off, any naughty, romantic notions had never entered the picture. With the big head start on Connor's future collage fund and a promise from Angel to keep what was important before the old mighty dollar, it seemed that things would settle down enough for their minds to catch up with the whirlwind of drama that had been dropped in their laps.

Hell, Angel didn't even blink when the woman who had plagued his confused thoughts before the drama was now sleeping over… allot… in his bed… with himself… and of course little Connor…

Big mistake on his part. Letting down his guard had not only hit hard one night when he noticed that he cleared some space in his dresser and closet for some of Cordelia's things, it also opened more of Pandora's box. Somehow, Cordy wormed her way further in despite of his defences, causing havoc on his many decades of self imposed self control. It made him feel raw, vulnerable, and beyond erratic.

Angel didn't know who to fear more. The demon within that demanded blood, sex, and possession, or the weak, selfish man that wanted it all. Such as friendship, love, the mission, and the joining of both soul and body in every way possible. Both sides were selfish, and apparently in total agreement concerning his treasured friend. The only thing standing between giving in and taking what he wanted, was not acknowledging the driving force behind it all. It was a simple four lettered word that he personally knew would destroy everything, thanks to some gypsies who really knew how to stick it to a vampire.

Damn gypsies.

So, life for Angel at the moment was more of a struggle than it has ever been. Fighting and refusing to give a name to non platonic feelings would make anybody crazy. Especially when you see that special person day in and day out. Always within touching distance, giving you smiles that make you feel like a shy school boy, simple gestures that before never really called for attention, but now suddenly caused a instant, embarrassing reaction. Being around Cordelia had suddenly turned this 240 plus year old vampire into some adolescent with no control over physical and emotional reactions.

Oh yeah, Angel was ready to lose it. He was beyond irritable by the time some tiny insect like demons had decided that they were going to infest the old Hyperion hotel. Like roaches, their numbers increased daily due to the female of their species filled to the brim with eggs. And also like the hated insects, they were really hard to kill with simple means of poison and such. Able to adapt to any environment and supernatural killing means. A lot of money was put into ridding the pests, in which caused Angel's irritable behavior to rise to the frightening levels of a bear being interrupted during hibernation.

Thank The Powers for Lorne's contacts. A specialist was called and exterminated the creatures and their hidden nests with special means and spells. The final battle had ending in the lobby after moving from the kitchen and Wesley's office. It was long and hard, but at last the entire pest problem was solved…. But in doing so it left a large mess to clean up, in which the shaman and his team stated that it wasn't their job to clean up the aftermath.

If it wasn't for the baby that was at the time being held in Angel's arms, the shaman's career of being a demonic pest exterminator would have ended along with his life.

Smelly puss and bits covered the lobby, office, and large kitchen. Incredibly sticky, and with a smell that would make the sewers smell like roses, cleaning duty was a chore that nobody could get any enjoyment out of. The gang (minus Lorne since he had eagerly volunteered in taking Connor upstairs for a nap when it became clear that all the cleaning was not going to be done by hired professionals) had used every single one of their cleaning supplies that belonged to their business. Even Angel and Fred's own stash for their apartments didn't completely work for all of the mess. Eventually, it was decided by all that their business petty cash-box would be used in getting more supplies, gloves, and renting special cleaning machines since the mops were useless in this instance.

While Gunn and Wesley had eagerly volunteered to accompany Fred in shopping for the products needed, and Lorne and Connor were out of sight and mind in Angel's apartment, the grumpy vampire and Cordy were left to their lonesome in the lobby. Needless to say, the atmosphere was charged and tense, not in a good way.

You see, Cordelia noticed how her vamp has been acting lately. The bad mood swings were increasingly getting worse, almost as if the silly manpire was PMSing on a permanent basis. And being someone who was perceptive, it didn't take her long to know that somehow, she was the cause. Plus, the low growls that he unsuccessfully tried to hide whenever she touched him, was a big tip off. She didn't need that irritating blue dog and her paw-print clues to tell her that.

Cordelia would be lying if she said she wasn't hurt. Despite the personal bubble that she is known to cherish like the finest of shoes, touching was still something she needed. Especially with Angel, for some odd and irritating reason.

Cordy missed the tender feeling of being held by her champion. Ever since she was demonized, she no longer needed to be caught or held since the pain was no longer there. At first, she loved that fact. But now…. She wished she could take back her personal bubble statements whenever Angel attempted his coddling after having her pain free visions.

It was like there was this insane need for that connection that she couldn't really put into words. It was more than that seer and warrior bond that was between them. Of that she will reluctantly admit. The best way to describe it was that it was something primal that begged to be fulfilled. It almost made her feel needy. Especially lately, since she no longer got any manly cuddles from her favorite care bear with fangs. (She didn't _dare _call him that anymore since the last time he went on some tirade about vampires having nothing in common with freaky, colorful bears that lived where clouds and rainbows are in abundance.

Cordelia hated being needy just as much as she hated demon goo on her shoes. But she hated feeling so empty without those touches even more. Damn it, she wanted his attention on her! Selfish as it seems, it felt vital to her sanity to breach personal bubbles. If this wacky emptiness wasn't filled soon, Cordy just knew that she would explode…. That would show the big jerk. Cordy bits would be among all the yucky that were covering the counters and furniture in the lobby.

With that disturbing imagery in mind, Cordy quickly dropped her soiled rag and remaining cleaning spray on the slimy counter to go join the vamp in scrubbing the island couch. She called on her acting skills and put on a nonchalant manner as she kneel-ed down beside his large bulk, an inch of space separating her heated body and his cool one. As soon as she grabbed one of the bristle brushes, Angel visibly stiffened and froze. Pretending not to notice his 'Back off!' signs, she dipped the brush in the soapy water in the bucket, and resumed scrubbing.

"You know, I'm thinking that-"

"This isn't working," Angel growled.

Cordelia froze, looking at the vampire whose gaze refused to meet her eyes.

"Uh," her mouth felt dry as she tried to come up with something to say. After all, she didn't think she looked _that _desperate in attempting to get right up close and personal within his alluring sphere… Did she?

"We'll have to wait for the others to come back with the supplies," he continued with gritted teeth as he threw the brush on the couch.

He stood up and stormed off to Wesley's office, leaving Cordelia alone to feel the freezing temperatures of his brush off. It brought back the memory of the first time she saw him at the Bronze. She had just suffered the sting of experiencing Buffy Summers holding the attention of one of her own crushes full attention. Back then, nobody had ever chosen another over Cordelia Chase… Till Little-Miss-Likes-To-Fight stepped in the scene of Sunnydale High.

So when the mysterious, gorgeous piece of male perfection didn't bother to spare her a glance and instead went to join the Buffy-love Conga line, the strange feeling of rejection had hit hard. And not just to her pride, either. Though Lord knows she had plenty of that!

Like then, it angered and frustrated her. And since there was no tiny blond with freakish supernatural strength around to be the cause, Cordelia took the intentional brush off personally. Just because she's grown up a lot since her snob days, didn't mean that her vanity was no longer a part of her. Nobody likes to be intentionally ignored, least of all Cordelia Chase.

With that in mind, Cordy threw any caution or pride to the side in order to get her friend's attention. Before, she wouldn't demean herself to such lower levels of capturing a Male's attention. Never mind the Sunnydale days when she embellished the damsel in distress act in order to seduce the clueless vamp, always hanging on his arm when the opportunity arose. But there was even a line back then she wouldn't cross. But like Buffy once told Angel, love makes us do the wacky.

And if Cordy had realized that love long denied was that driving force behind her next stunt, she would have left the hotel that very instant and wouldn't return for a week… or longer.

Angel was in a world of his own in the office. All doors and blinds were closed in order to shut out the temptation that threatened to open his flimsy locks over his instincts and hidden devotion. But it wasn't working. All he could think about was his near loss of control.

Though despite of his seemingly, absorbed, interest in scrubbing the stains on the couch, his entire focus and senses were completely captured by Cordelia. Her scent had surrounded him like some exotic perfume while the sound of her heartbeat seemed to beat within his own chest. Never has he felt this attuned to another without the hunting part involved. Every sigh that escaped her lips didn't go unnoticed, nor the feeling of her searching looks.

The weight of it all was quickly becoming a problem.

And then, as if reading his thoughts, she went and joined him; her thighs almost brushing up against his as she knelt down beside him. Her quickening heartbeat told of her own awareness of him and their closeness, nearly sending him over the edge that he's been finding himself balancing on for some time now.

Like the predator he was, he had froze in preparation of pouncing as she innocently picked up a scrub brush, nearly brushing up against his arm. Every hair seemed to be standing up, his senses fully alert with every move she made as she began to scrub. His dark eyes quickly darted to the woman beside him, taking in all at once what she was wearing.

There was really nothing remarkable about her clothes. Like the rest of the gang, she had on her oldest and most casual clothing for the cleaning job that they faced. Wearing faded jeans that had seen better days, and an old cheerleader sweatshirt, two sizes too big; it was apparent that sexy wasn't what she was going for. And yet Angel never found her more tempting as he did then. No make-up, clothes that somewhat hid her ripe curves, and shoulder length hair swept up in a messy pony-tail. Every bit of it that was supposed to be declaring the total lack of sexual temptation was in fact, doing the opposite.

At that moment, he wanted to hate her for taking away his control so easily. But that itself would be impossible because of the lo-

Needless to say, Angel realized he had better escape before he would do something stupid. Like speak aloud again about this thing not going to work. So, giving her a lousy excuse, he had quickly entered the office to shut out everything. Usually, he would have run upstairs to his apartment, but, he wasn't really thinking with a clear head at the time… Or the right one….

Sitting back in his old office chair, he tried to do anything but brood on his best friend. Because brooding would lead to obsessing, and obsessing would lead to action, and action would lead to…. Baaaad things. His twitchy eyes glanced at the clock on the wall. The others have only been gone for ten minutes. And since the proper equipment needed for the deep cleaning that needed to be done was across town, it would at least take them forty to forty-five minutes with the mid day traffic… Possibly longer since the two guys would prolong all contact with Fred. Far longer than necessary. But, it's already been about thirty or so minutes, so that meant that he had to hold out a little while longer…

He could do that, no problem. As long as the guys and nosey, little Fred got their act to together and don't take any side trips.

His eyes narrowed at the thought of the young, intelligent brunette. Irrationally, he began to blame her for his state of craziness. After all, if it wasn't for her talk of champions and fate and gut attractions, then maybe he could have ignored his normal male attraction to Cordelia. After all, it wasn't only himself who was drooling over the dancing siren that fateful day. Right?

Yup, Fred was to blame here. There was nothing more to his feelings for his dear friend. He's a blond kind of guy. Brunettes just didn't do it for him… Never mind that Dru was his favorite to play with…. Or the disappointment he felt when he rejoined the team to find that Cordelia had cut off all that glorious, dark mahogany hair and lightened it with some honey strands. He could remember thanking The Powers that she didn't go all the way and actually bleached it blond. Her dark hair was so soft and….

Angel groaned as he rubbed his temples. It was bad enough that he couldn't convince himself in not being attracted to her, but to suddenly go on a rambling rampage in his brain over her hair was just so… pathetic.

As if hearing his frustrated thoughts, the thorn in his side suddenly opened the double doors across from Wesley's desk dramatically. Like some western movie, the two's eyes met and carefully observed the other. Almost as if they were waiting the right moment to draw their weapons and have at it. All it would take would be one, wrong move.

"_Cue the old, stand-off, Western gun theme here," _Angel thought to himself, hearing the familiar tune playing in the background in his mind.

The boy slayer relaxed a bit as she settled in her role. Any thoughts of what was bad or not a good idea were long shut out of her thinking process. This was instincts that were the main driving force in her goal of crossing boundaries and popping personal bubbles. The emotional closeness that has been lacking recently had made its mark, leaving her confused and missing something. Something that only her old, dorky friend could give her.

Without a word to the stone faced vampire, she entered the room. With an audible click, she closed the doors behind her, assuring their privacy.

Eyes that eerily reminded him of a predator, Angel watched as his seer crossed the room to get to Wesley's desk. Aware of every movement, he continued to observe without voicing his curiosity and need for space. Though the space part clearly needed to be defined since the silent brunette thought it appropriate to sit herself on top of the corner of the desk that wasn't covered in demon parts. Her legs crossed, seemingly brushing up against his oh so innocently.

The growl thankfully stayed lodged in his chest, too soft for human ears to hear.

Brown eyes flashed gold when his tormentor suddenly gave a deep, exaggerated sigh, causing her generous bosom to lift as her chest expanded from the air breathed in. Then, slowly deflate as the air was slowly exhaled.

"Is it just me, or does it seem that we don't spend enough time together?"

The coy question from the 'Say it – Think it' young woman sitting before him was a little startling. Though in truth, it did have a certain straight forward-ness to it, despite the way it seemed to hedge around something. Suspicion was soon followed by puzzled curiosity.

"Cordy, we see each other just about every day."

'_If anything, we spend too much time around each other,' _Angel thought to himself, his body reacting in the typical manner it always seems to do.

"No, I mean, yes, we do. But, lately…. Does it seem like we never have time together that doesn't involve the others, demon-y things, or visions?"

Again, one leg bumped against his, only in a more caressing manner.

"I-I'm not sure what…. You're…"

"'Cause I was thinking," Cordelia continued before he could ramble and stutter even more, "that we don't."

"Don't," questioned the flustered vampire as the young woman leaned over. The hidden, almost coppery, tiny specks in her dark, brown eyes had seemingly turned golden with the playful, intensity shining from their dark depths.

"Do you realize that it's been over two weeks since you last trained me?"

For the life of him, he couldn't think of a valid reason why he's avoided that part with her. Not when he found himself caught in her predators gaze. So inviting, tempting, and full of untouched passion. Dark eyes flickered away to something equally as tempting; her plump mouth in all its natural glory. No cherry lip gloss today. Instead, their natural, pinkish, peach color had him drawn to them like Winnie The Pooh to a pot of honey.

"It's been that long," was Angel's throaty, questioning reply as he unconsciously licked his lips. He leaned forward from Wesley's office chair, inching toward the pouty form of sinful temptation.

"Too long," she huskily answered. "I haven't had a willing Angel snuggle for what seems like ages. I miss those snuggles."

"Mmmm. Snuggles."

His eyes began to close as their faces both tilted as they leaned in for a kiss.

"Angel," she whispered and half moaned.

Cordy felt the mood suddenly shift when Angel tensed, a breath away from her strangely trembling, waiting lips. His eyes opened as if just waking from a wonderful dream, only to realize he was actually in a nightmare. Realizing that her little bit of flirting in getting Angel to show her some form of attention, had completely crossed a line in the sand that was put there for good reasons. Though thankfully, she didn't cross the one with the sign that warned trespassers that they would be shot by even thinking about crossing over. Hurt and embarrassment mixed as they pulled back simultaneously, his face closed off to her searching gaze.

At this point, she knew it would be best if she left Angel alone in the office and to allow him his brood time. Their near kiss would be considered a Faux pas, and would never be mentioned or acknowledged as soon as she would leave the office. Everything could go back to normal as the near mistake and her obvious flirting would be forgotten and sink down beneath the river call Denial.

But she couldn't and wouldn't do that. Her brain raged against her stupid, rapidly beating heart in wanting to stay and see where this was heading. But her heart for some reason needed to not prove to be a coward…. A coward of what, she wasn't quite clear on. But nonetheless, she knew that if she left, she would regret it like nothing else she's regretted in her twenty-one years.

When it was clear to Angel that she wasn't going to brush off whatever almost occurred and leave, he became irrationally angry. Damn her proud nature! Always too rebellious for her own good, determined to face whatever obstacle in her path. Even if it's himself who she has to face. A brief memory of the time he hemmed her in against the bookshelf at the office Wesley, herself, and Gunn had rented during his beige period, flashed before his eyes with High Definition details.

Wide, doe eyes looking up into his own as her chin jutted out in defiance of his threatening stance. Her fear filling every single pore of his body as he panted and tasted everything her body was offering. Anger, hurt, that delicious prey worth fear mentioned before, and a slight, barely there hint of womanly arousal.

"_Don't make me move you."_

He had felt more than seen her shiver. It sent a pleasurable thrill through his soul and all the way to the demon caged within. Bars rattled as violent, seductive thoughts came and tempted him more than a bleeding human would at that moment. His hands had twitched as both the man and demon within yearned for dark, hidden fantasies to become reality. All that he was waiting on was for her to give him the final push like he knew she would. An evil smirk nearly breached the surface of his tightened lips at that moment when the flash of fear had slipped over her mask of righteous anger, then was replaced with a challenging look that dared him to try it.

Angel shuddered and quickly pushed back the vivid memory, inwardly glad that Wesley had been there to talk some sense into the willful brunette. Although, even that wouldn't have stopped him if she would have given him the excuse to take her with him in his decent into hopeless darkness.

"Uh, Angel? Hello? Whoo-hooooo!"

Her concerned face filled his vision as she slipped off the desk to get down on the floor between his knees, hands supporting her weight on his thighs. Gone was the seductress, replaced by his ever worrying, Florence Nightingale as she cupped his cheek.

"You okay, big guy?"

The guilty, horror filled expression on his face was replaced with relief as he pressed his cheek up against her hand. The tender moment was soon gone as the usual, stony expression he had on these days took precedence. Slowly, he pushed her hand away as he gave her a quick nod.

"I'm fine."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. The thing that pushed her past in listening to the voice of reason and wisdom. For at that moment, she was transported back to a time of the early days in their old office. Every time she tried approaching him then with her usual quirky and witty way in getting him to share his feelings, he would push her away with those two words and a look of complete nothingness. And though it slightly hurt her then, the pain and frustration it brought now was nothing compared to those days. For now, they were beyond fellow companions fighting the good fight. They were friends, _best _friends! The bonds they forged didn't allow secrets and walls any more.

Angel watched with growing interest at the different emotions that crossed her treasured facial features. Hurt, confusion, anger, then something ken to resignation. For a moment, he felt both guilt and relief when she stood up and backed away from him. At last, he finally succeeded in getting her to leave him be. Because he really did need the space in order for him to get past this thing between them. He would do anything to keep this most treasured of all relationships, her friendship meant more to him than words could ever express.

He just hoped that when all was said and done, she would be understanding and willing to forgive him for pulling away from her in this period of adjustment.

Angel's thoughts were once again interrupted by the one who caused them in the first place. Instead of leaving, Cordelia had went over to the small, portable CD player placed on the mini fridge. Confusion turned to full blow horror as she reached for the small, black CD holder that held some of her collection of favorites from home.

_No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no! Not that! Anything but-_

Her hands paused as a small smile appeared, then quickly erased itself as she gave him a quick glance as she pulled out a CD with the words, "Hot Mix Of Yumminess" written on the surface with a black marker. This didn't bode well with his already fragile self control.

His mouth was dry, and felt like the driest of deserts as the CD player's lid popped open. She slowly placed the round disk in, then closed it with the same exaggerated slowness of a Snell. Self preservation ordered him to grab the CD player and smash it into a million pieces…. Then the same self preservation instinct warned him of the more than likely scenario of having some precious bits of his anatomy cut off by Cordelia, if he followed through with the first impulse. The CD player was something she bought for the office out of her own wallet…. Well, actually from his wallet if you want to get technical. Somehow, the little minx had convinced him that it was not only a grand gesture on his part for his friends and coworkers in buying something that would help them pass the non-action hours without going crazy, but also his sacred duty in his climb up the redemption ladder….

Hell, he should have destroyed the thing instead of going off into another mental rant! Now, he was in too deep to do anything about it.

To his surprise, her hand had paused over the switch to turn on the device. His brown eyes met hers reluctantly.

"We should really clean up Wesley's office for him," Cordelia broke the silence.

"You can't," Angel replied, inwardly cursing himself for the perfect control over his facial expression, but not over his voice. Damn it, he sounded like some Choir boy that just started puberty!

The boy slayer was pushed aside as the Queen stood up from her throne, her arched eyebrow raised in its warning for him to tread carefully. The Scourge of Europe instantly heeded her unspoken order as he tried to use as much tact as possible.

"Wesley and the others will be back with the stronger stuff…. To…," Angel pointed at the pieces of their fallen enemies that covered the top of the oak desk with its sticky substance. "Take care of…. the things here. Besides, we're out of everything, so…. You'll just have to wait."

He was expecting her freakishly scary Chase glare, and even a 'Dumb-ass' and a well earned question on the legitimacy of his parentage. What he didn't expect was the sinful smirk that took place of innocence and purity. Angel couldn't help but question the fact of how the demon became the prey to a twenty-one year old woman…. Must be the little bit of demon The Powers put in her.

"Angel," she began "I wasn't asking for your opinion. Besides, there are more ways to skin a cat."

Was it wrong of him to get off on her violent terminology of that fact?

As if The Powers That Be had suddenly slowed time in their amusement of his inner turmoil, Angel watched as every movement became motion picture slow. Her fingers slowly pressed the play button, then reached for the skip forward one to find the song she was looking for. He opened his mouth to shout no, but nothing came out as his undoing came in the form of a song from an old, beyond bizarre yet intriguing move, named 'The Rocky Horror Show.' The song itself was performed slightly differently, and soon Angel will find out that another gal will be singing her little heart out, sounding just as innocent and lustful as the starlet from the movie had.

Though, it wasn't the singing siren that would tear down walls today. That would be the woman slowly making her way toward him as the fresh young singer began to sing what Cordelia's body was telling him…

_**I was feeling done in, couldn't win**_

_**I'd only ever kissed before. **_

It didn't even cross Angel's mind to laugh at that part, due to her none virgin status. (Not that he would laugh if his brain was working in the first place.) His main focus was the way her entire persona took on that of innocence in its entirety. Her eyes seemingly rounded as her lips parted in wonder and part shyness. Enticing him, calling out to the man that once ravished most of the young maidens in his village. Conquest… Submission… Dominaiting… Taking.

Cordelia paused, standing just to the side of the desk. Her eyes locked with his as she cautiously closed the distance between them, her legs brushing up against his knees in just as innocently as her demeanor. But something in those eyes told him that there was no claim of coincidence with what is about to take place. And definitely no innocence.

As the next line in the verse began, she knelt down on her knees and placed her hands on his knees to steady herself. Her touch felt like searing, hot iron. And he should know, since he was on the receiving end of red, hot, iron pokers skewering his body during the beginning of his stay in LA after Sunnydale. That burning intensified once the singer got to a certain part about petting, in which those sneaky little hands found their way to his pectoral muscles.

_**I thought there's use getting into heavy petting**_

_**It only leads to trouble and seat wetting**_

It was worse than he thought. As he watched her hands touch the buttons of his shirt with his usual stoic expression, he was of course inwardly hyperventilating. His black jeans were beginning to feel too tight around the crouch area, in which betrayed his so called self control. If she looked down, then… then… He would be beyond screwed.

At the back of his mind, he found himself hoping that the screwing would be literally.

But just as her hands began to trail back down, (Her eyes were thankfully still locked on his face.) the song picked up an alluring beat. Cordelia was suddenly standing and leaning against the desk, hands playing with the hem of her large, old sweatshirt. And yes, he should be fleeing, and thankful that she was unknowingly giving him the opportunity to escape. But no, apparently his ass was glued to the stupid office chair. And again another no, he was not thankful for her suddenly less close proximity that would allow him to escape this Twilight Zone.

_**Now all I want to know is how to go**_

All inner grumblings ceased when those hands actually began to lift the hem of her overly large, Sunnydale High sweatshirt, revealing her golden, tight stomach, toned to perfection.

_She wouldn't seriously… Oh God. OH GOD! YESSSS!_

The ugly old sweatshirt was gone! And he couldn't be any happier!... Or terrified. The red sports-bra kept her cleavage confined, but just barely so. The generous rack that is all Cordelia looked as if they were ready to burst from their bindings; pushing together and giving a sexy, shadowy, bra line cleavage that had him wanting for so much more.

_**I've tasted blood and I want more**_

_**(More! More! More!) **_

As he watched those hands reach up and pull out her scrunchy, then run through those silky strands of dark brunette and artificial honey strands, the words of the song had the demon caged within complete and frightening attention. Perfect clarity and senses for hunting were fully on Cordelia, and in the over drive version of the word. Blood… Want… More… More… More… Were the singer and Cordelia _trying _to kill him? Just because he's dead, doesn't mean that-

Angel felt Cordelia grab his rumpled, collar and haul him up to his feet. Her sweatshirt was thrust into his hands, which did distract and confuse him long enough for her to keep him from escaping… while in a very sneaky fashion placing her hands around his waist. Suddenly, she closed the remaining distance between them, her chest firmly against his body, causing him to let out a very, early Wesley, girly, Sunnydale yelp.

_**I've put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance**_

Feeling like very much a yo-yo, she pushed him back and twirled around, stopping behind him. Annoyed, confused, and intrigued, he stayed still and allowed himself to lean into her body as it pressed up against his. One hand gripped his bicep almost painfully. And then those nails on that hand dug in and scratched downward…

_**I've got an itch to scratch, and I need assistance! **_

She was suddenly in front of him again, her back flush up against his. One large hand was placed precariously just above her left breast as the other one that still had the sweatshirt in a death grip was plopped on top of the desk. Both her hands rested on top of his own, guiding them in a circling motion. One for emphasis on the touch she was craving, the other cleaning up some of the slime that was left on top of Wesley's desk.

_**Toucha, Toucha, Toucha, touch me, **_

_**I wanna be dirty!**_

_**Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me,**_

_**Creature of the night!**_

As his finally caught on to the movement she wanted, the vixen yet again changed tactics on him when reaching the thrilling, chilling, and fulfilling part. Her body had slid down his and then back up, creating a delicious friction that his now aching body craved for. It was frustrating as hell, but just as hot!

She suddenly turned around as the Creature of the night was belted out, her hands reaching up and beginning to unbutton two buttons on his shirt. They paused as the music itself slowed down and the piano making a tempting sound of what was to come next.

Glancing down for a split second, his temptress gave him a cheeky grin and a wink before sliding away from view yet again.

_Dammit!_

Her hands kept in touch with his hard body as she slid back into the contours of the back of his body, her hands rubbing small circles across his tight abs, then trailing lower and lower till they stopped just above the telling signs of his arousal. By then, his brain had officially headed south for the winter, leaving no room for coherent thoughts. For he was her prisoner and prey, being stalked, hunted, and subdued. The Scourge of Europe has finally come to know what it felt like to be on the receiving end of helplessness of a formidable foe.

At that moment, if she had offered an S&M fest just between them as she played the Dom and he the Sub, there would have been no argument.

_**Then if anything grows while you pose**_

_**I'll oil you up and rub you down**_

_**(Down! Down! Down!)**_

As soon as the young singer mentioned down, those small, manicured hands had reached the top opening of his shirt, then in one swift and almost violent motion, ripped the black, old button shirt off his body. Buttons flew everywhere, scattering all across the desk and the floor. Then, with a dramatic flair that seemed inspired by the extra downs, she flung it over his shoulder. The now useless shirt landed beside hers on the desk, making the moment even more intimate. Angel gulped as he felt the seemingly smoldering air around him caress his near bare chest, the white, wife beater still in place.

As the song continued, she pushed him back in the office chair, bending over and slowly lifting the last thing that kept his sculpted and drool worthy chest and abs from her heated sight.

_**And that's just one small fraction, of the main attraction**_

_**(Oh!)**_

_**You need a friendly hand**_

_**(Ooaah!)**_

_**And I need action!**_

This time, Angel didn't need her forceful and seductive body storytelling to tell him what she wanted. (And neither the action comment.) He turned her around and pulled her down on top of his lap, not caring that she could feel his excitement. The torture and pleasure came as her hips wiggled when she reached forward and grabbed his ripped shirt and her sweatshirt from the desk was worth it. It was near blissful, in fact. With growing passion, he kept playing the submissive part as she drove them onward to more forbidden things.

_**Toucha, Toucha, Toucha, Touch me,**_

_**I wanna be dirty!**_

Angel groaned loudly as she pushed back, rubbing him in all the right ways while backing them quickly towards a extra sticky puddle of blood and guts. The two shirts were dropped upon the puddle, as well as their feet. Then together, they began to use their feet and rags as mops, picking up mess while rubbing and circling their hips in perfect harmony. Both had their eyes closed as the lyrics of the song and their movements pushed them beyond the boundaries that all of this world and curses had placed, and into each others waiting arms.

_**Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me,**_

_**Creature of the night!**_

_**Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me,**_

_**I wanna be dirty! **_

_**Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me,**_

_**Creature of the niiiight!**_

Cordelia pushed herself up and turned around, her face flushed and the pupils of her eyes nearly covering the entirety of the dark, brown color of the irises. Two hands gripped the armrests of the chair as she pushed him back to the desk eagerly. His own two, large, cool hands reached up and cupped her face as she did so, his eyes telling her of all the feelings he himself hid and denied. When they reached her intended destination, the grin left his face when she didn't eagerly jump into his waiting arms. But it soon came back with eager, wicked anticipation.

God, he loved cleaning day!

All of the remaining objects on Wesley's desk was swept off, leaving the surface bare and for the most part, clean. She laid back on the desk, completely lost in the erotic song that sung what's been locked up in her very soul. Angel stood up and watched as a goddess of passion was born, her skin slightly glowing as she began to move upon the desk while rubbing her hands all over her body.

_**(squeals)**_

_**Toucha, Toucha, Toucha, Touch me,**_

_**I wanna be dirty!**_

_**Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me,**_

_**Creature of the niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!)**_

As the singer held her note, other voices came and told him what her body and heart wants. And it threw him off balance, but in a good way.

_**Creature of the night!**_

Angel began to touch her, though not going over the no touch zones that her hands were so shamelessly doing.

_**Creature of the night!**_

It was like he was in a wet dream, and honestly he partly wondered if he was indeed in one, at this very moment. Her face was enraptured, filled with pleasure and lust. Soft, keening noises escaped the back of her throat and left through her parted, smiling lips. Her skin felt like liquid fire, both burning and soothing his pale skin. She was soft and silky, just as he fantasied on more than one occasion.

Angel was tempted to give her the creature she craved and needed, but the small and ever present logical side convinced him to hold back. For now, he would commit every facial expression and sound to memory.

_**Creature of the night!**_

The two were so wrapped up with each other and the song, that neither noticed the door by the office window open, nor a certain, green demon pausing as he gazed at the erotic scene on display. As one arm held the now awake baby Connor close to his body, the other covered his oh so innocent, blue eyes. As for his own peepers, he was keeping them wide opened as he used his extra senses to see and read what he could in the auras.

_**Creature of the night?**_

Besides the obvious sexy movie of the week flick the gorgeous couple were so generously offering, their auras was putting up quite a light show. Sparks of bright white light was erupting amongst the different colors that kept blinking and mixing. Strands of these colors of both auras reached out and caressed the other, and at times possessively wrapped themselves around each other in a tight embrace. One thing other than the obvious captured his attention, and that was Cordelia's streak of grey that balanced Angel's streak of darkness. Together, they became the definition of harmony.

Frankly, it was rare to see such passionate aura action. But see it he did, in which it confirmed some suspicions he's had for awhile.

_**Creature of the night!**_

Lorne continued to watch and study with a growing grin.

_**Creature of the night!**_

Sadly, after the last fiasco that the fang gang dropped in his lap that had destroyed his club… again, not to mention his living quarters also suffered, the demon found himself homeless. And because of that, the green lounge singer had to move in with the vampire that had those trendy, leather coats. Said vampire had cable and hooked it up for Lorne in his hotel room…. But the cheapskate had the cheapest package in the cable department, which meant that the naughty channels would not be there for Lorne's viewing pleasure.

But this little PG-13, (bordering on R if Angel would just go ahead and touch and cup her aching body parts to his heart's content) rated show made up for most of his disgruntlement.

Connor began to get restless, therefore letting the green demon know that his peeping was coming to an end. Releasing the infants eyes, he quickly and silently closed the door and left, whispering to the baby with a sing song voice.

"Looks like daddy and momma bear are finally waking up and smelling the coffee, my little Stud Muffin Jr. All they have to do now is to admit it to each other. There's a little saying among my people about Kyrumption and Moira. But we'll wait till you're older before explaining what that means."

_**Creature of the night!**_

It felt like something inside had been released. A dam had finaly broken, allowing the water to flood the valleys of Cordelia's soul. She wanted Angel. She wanted all of him. His heart, body and soul! Somehow, and some way her best friend had scaled the walls around her heart, and pick locked the box that held everything she wanted to forget and deny. But now, she wondered why she ever did that in the first place.

Eyes opening at last, she looked up into his smoldering, nearly black eyes and found what her heart has long suppressed. She wanted this. She wanted his touch. She wanted this handsome, sweet, emotionally stunted…

_**Creature of the night!**_

She pushed herself up and hooked one leg around his hip while both hands reached up and planted themselves across his heaving chest. As the singer squealed, she then wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her cheek over where his heart would have been racing if he were human.

The two just stayed like that for some good long moments, their minds trying to catch up where already their hearts and bodies were. At the exact same time, they parted slightly to look into each others eyes. Eyes obviously glazed over with lust, mouths opened as pants came forth, the two found to their delight that they were in perfect, prime position to seal the deal with a earth shattering kiss. And with the next song that was slow and seductive playing softly in the background, the mood for this kiss was perfect.

When opened mouths slightly brushed up against each other, cold clarity settled in for the one who started this mess to begin with.

Angel's eyes blinked rapidly when the almost kiss didn't turn into what he was expecting. Gentle, yielding hands shifted till they planted themselves over his pectoral muscles, though not in a sexual manner. Feeling her push, he gave a little to finally get a good look at her entire, beautiful face.

Confusion and growing embarrassment that had replaced the passion earlier had him puzzled and feeling uneasy. The fear that soon overtook everything else in her eyes had him petrified and finally landing back in the reality of their intimate situation. Cordelia jerked as if she had been seriously burned when he tried to cup her cheek. Sensing her distress and feeling a heaping portion of his own, he tried to soothe away the tension and growing dread.

"Cordy-"

Laughter and easy banter had stopped anything else needed to be said. Cursing his friends and the fates untimely interruptions, Angel jumped back and began to rub the back of his neck in that nervous, habit forming way of his. Cordelia was a step further in the thinking process and immediately went searching for her shirt. The state it was in made it unusable and not fit to wear, and probably never to be worn ever again since no way those demon guts and unknown slime origins was going to come out in a dozen washes. So, in a fit of panic, she grabbed the one thing that would cover her half state of undress. Thankfully, her inspiration for using their own clothes for cleaning rags did not include Angel's white, wife beater. Slipping on the too large top, she quickly exited the office with a smile that was too bright and strained to fool anybody.

"You're back!"

"Sorry it took so long. But I was hungry again, despite that we already ate a big lunch here. So Wes and Gunn took me to get some ice cream, and then Gunn said that ice cream goes great with curly fries and Wesley suggested that we should go walk since it was a nice day and all, but really I think it was to walk off the lunch, ice cream and yummy, spicy curly fries so that-"

"Wow! Sounds like loads of fun! In fact, it gets me in the mood for some frozen yogurt, so I think I'll just go and-"

"Cordelia, why are you wearing Angel's shirt?"

Cordy nervously gulped at the question her too nosey friend Wesley asked. Gunn had an eyebrow arched as they settled the grocery bags and the machinery needed for the cleaning down. As for Fred, well, a big, knowing and hopeful grin spread across her pretty, pixie like features.

All eyes turned to look whatever was beyond her. Despite knowing what she would find, she turned to look over her shoulder at Angel, leaning against the door frame of the office. The big guy having no shirt on was suspicious. But when the dork decides to be taking the time now to be holding both the button-less shirt of his and her own icky sweatshirt, well, that was practically shouting what not so platonic-like things they had been doing... Plus the song playing in the background was getting heated up and... God, she was in deep here!

"Oh… dear."

"What the?... No… No freakin' way, man! You dawg!"

"Kyrumption wins!"

"No! It's not what you… I mean, yeah, kinda, sorta what you're thinking. But not really! Honest!... I…"

Cordelia could feel the airway in her throat constrict as hysteria began to settle in. She didn't know what to say about what happened, or to even describe it. Or if she should. With one last look at her silent champion, Cordelia Chase did what she's never done in an embarrassing, emotionally scary situation…. She ran out of that hotel like the frightened rabbit she never is. And she didn't look back….

**The next night, after the ballet and Groo showing up….**

Angel opened his closet again and took out the tux coat, bringing it back up to his nose. Inhaling deeply, he let the different smells he experienced that evening sweep him up in the fresh memories it stirred. Her special perfume she only wore on dates filled his senses, its heavenly scent thick and so feminine. But the thing that stood out and branded itself on the rest of his clothes and tongue, was the scent that was in its purest form of the woman that's haunted his dreams and fantasies. Cordelia's arousal.

With a groan, he asked himself why was he torturing himself with this prolonged stroll through memory lane? Didn't he already decide to push all feelings that this night stirred into a crescendo of music as far as possibly away? To snuff out any delusional hope and wayward truths that shouldn't and never can be more? Yes, he did. As soon as he entered his sanctuary and smelled the one thing that nobody can take away from him, his son, he had already begun the process.

He had done a pretty good job of it too. Turning around anything his nosey, green friend had to say about the status of his feelings in regards of his seer, was proof of that. In fact, he had the Host giving up and allowing him to enjoy doing what he does best, being alone…. Too bad that didn't happen till after Lorne had unknowingly put a crack in his emotional, wall of solitude by mentioning the perfume on his jacket.

_Damn it! I should never had let that jolly green demon stay here. But no, I had to be all noble, and feeling guilty for Holtz's little baby gift for us in his bar and offer him a place here._

With a disgusted snort, he gently and reluctantly placed the jacket back in the closet. His shoulders slumped as he unbuttoned the now wrinkled, white, dress shirt. The pain in his heart throbbing like a physical wound, bleeding and so very raw. Something that wasn't new to the soulful vampire, though it was new in a sense from Cordelia being the one who inflicted this world of sorrow.

Though there was no cure for the heartbreak, holding his son and submerging himself in a parental love that was the safest and most strongest of feelings proved to be therapeutic. But even that didn't last long when his son couldn't keep his bright eyes open. After putting his son back in his crib with a kiss goodnight, he found himself again left alone with his emotions.

Angel knew he should be happy for Cordelia. It's not often a champion…. Of sorts, cross traveled dimensions for his fair lady. Though a tiny voice in the back of his mind argued that he did that himself for the willful brunette. And with the abnormal, dangerous lives they led, having a lasting relationship was just entirely impossible. Who outside of their group that didn't face and experience what they have could ever understand and cope? Nobody, that's who. Which in a way, in some shape or form had sealed the deal over their love lives. It was a miracle and something Cordy deserved to have found that with a man... well, half breed, decent, guy who could give her the protection she needs, and everything else that a creature of a night could not.

So with all of that in mind, why did it hurt so damn much? Why does he feel cheated? Especially since they were just close, really, really, close friends.

Since there was nobody that could answer those questions, Angel decided that it was for the best. Pandora's box was opened enough from both yesterday's and this night's activities. It was now time to close it and leave it behind permanently. The decision had everything within rebelling against it, but he knew that to sway would only bring unnecessary pain.

There was no romantic future between himself and Cordelia. Some of the same circumstances that ended his relationship with Buffy didn't change with his best friend. He was still a vampire, incapable of walking out in the daylight, giving her children that didn't involve miracles and prophecies, and the curse would prevent them from expressing love in one of its shapes and no less important forms. His shanshu was more than likely far beyond the limit of the human years of his friends, if he even survived long enough to earn it. Leaving him still a demon that wasn't completely that anymore, nor was he entirely a man.

In the end, it all boiled down to his shortcomings, and the doom of something before it could even begin. His soul and heart may be the remnants left of the selfish man who died all those years ago, but his limitations were too much to overcome.

Unable to sleep, Angel did what he only did when greatly disturbed or when inspiration strikes him, he began to sketch. In this case, it was both that brought the itch to create. Charcoal the medium of choice, his hand quickly began its journey. Soon, the shape of a woman lying down began to form. With great care and the perfectionism that is in most artists, he slowed down and took his time. At times, he had a firm touch for the small, seemingly insignificant details, using a harder charcoal pencil. When it came to the curves wispy lines of the woman's hair, a softer form of his pencils was used along with a gentle touch.

Soon, it was made clear that it was Cordelia who was the woman laying on the couch. Her gown pushed down to her hips enticingly, revealing her skimpy, strapless, bra clad chest. Though it was erotic and pleasing to the naked eye, her state of near undress was in no way perverted or the main focus of what the sketch was representing. It was the feelings that her facial expression and eyes revealed. Her doe eyes focused on her unseen lover, intense and filled with a vulnerability that strangely did not clash with the strength also found within. The detail he put in with every eyelash and shaping of her eyes wasn't just because of perfectionism. It was a necessity that drove him to give her portrait the concentration and care she deserved. The same could be said of her lips. Her pouty, full lips were slightly opened, bruised and slightly swollen from many passionate kisses. Everything about her naturally and exotically beautiful face told a story of excitement, femininity, physical arousal, innocence, and perhaps…. Love.

It was his memory of what happened in the prima ballerina's room. And despite of their possession from two secret lovers, it was still… them. He was kissing just as hard and passionately as Stephan was with his ballerina. Giving as good as he got. And since he was being truthful with himself, it was an excuse to finally touch and taste what would never be offered to him willingly. Was it so wrong for him to play out a small fraction of what he's wanted to do for some time now?

Silently, he continued to work on the portrait, allowing the memory to surface and replay over and over again. Since it refused to be repressed, then he might as well face it and be done with it. And so, he did. And with each passionate moment revisited of the night, so did the sketch become alive. Till finally, it became one of his finest pieces yet.

But when the ending came, so did the warmth that came with drawing. Like a picture snapped at a perfect moment, this was his only souvenir of a night that will never be repeated. God, he wished he could have the real thing.

His hands began to carefully turn the pages back to the rest of his works of art. And on each page of this current sketch book, Cordelia was the star. Moments snatched from time and placed in the simple leaflets of the pages for his viewing pleasure. Her expressions ranged from happy, sorrow, angry, pouty, sleepy, impassioned, lustful, sexy, and most endearing of all, the softness and pure love of a mother.

There were several pages of the moments exchanged between herself and Connor.

Angel couldn't fight it any more. Denial was not a healing balm to his soul, not anymore. Not when he realized on the car ride back to the hotel that Lorne and Fred were right about him. He didn't just see Cordelia as a best friend, seer, and a part of his family. He saw her as someone more. He…. Loves her. He's in love with Cordelia Chase.

How the hell did this happen?

The epiphany shocked him enough for him to drop the sketch pad and pencils, the items falling and scattering across the floor. Trembling hands came up to cover his face, as if to block out this epiphany. But nothing would or could ever do that. He now not only knows, he falls into it. Excepting the inevitable thing called love.

It's almost poetic. The warrior finding out that had indeed fallen in love with his seer, his confidant and so much more, only to find out too little too late. And this time, it's not the curse and the doom of falling for yet another strong, capable and in the end untouchable mortal that has put a stop to something beautiful and all so new… It's another champion who may not be normal, but he was equipped to give her everything she deserves and needs. With Buffy, it hurt like hell to find out that she found someone new, someone that she knew and could trust. But at least the tiny, unselfish part of the man within had found some peace in knowing that she was getting what she wanted and needed. Even though it didn't last, the relationship had its purpose.

But with Cordelia, there was no part of him that found peace. This was worse than Buffy moving on, even though rationally it shouldn't be so. Technically, Cordelia isn't moving on because there was nothing to move on from. No, it's losing what could have been. Never getting the chance to explore these feelings that are hand in hand with friendship.

Angel felt cheated. For it seemed that fate and its mirror image destiny had once again screwed him over.

The vampire paced the room, feeling the anger slowly boil over, making his muscled clench and twitch. In the battleground of his mind, thoughts and arguments kept bouncing back and forth. Caught between rebelling against this slice of crap pie, and then excepting the indisputable facts of how he could never truly have a relationship now was a horrible thing to experience. Before the soul, he was a true fighter. He fought for Darla when the Master was beating him to a bloody pulp, he fought for the fear pounded into the human and demon populace just by mentioning his name. He fought for the title bestowed upon him, and he fought with Spike over Dru's affections, knowing that it drove the love sick vampire batty when Dru would instantly come to his beck and call.

But after the curse, the fight had slowly left him. Sure, he would choose to do what's right and even fight for it, but even in that he would fail from time to time. He gave up Buffy when he realized that he could never give her a normal life, always on the very edge of her life in the shadows. Hell, he gave up on everything when Holland had threw in that curve ball towards the end of his beige period.

In the end, Angel knew when it came down to it, he fails. The fighting instince no longer a tempered steel, but instead a dead twig that can be easily snapped in two….

And yet….

He didn't always fail. Giving up Buffy had brought him to LA, where he found a purpose and a destiny. After his liaison with Darla, he had fought and won over the darkness within. The coldness had left as perfect clarity came with an epiphany long in the making. Different instances since he came back to this city of fallen angels have revealed that the fighting instinct wasn't all that fragile in the first place. In fact, it's grown sharper and more keener due to the friendships that has been forged, the trials he's faced, and the mission that he serves. No, to give up was no longer something that the soul can withstand. And that goes for love as well.

He deserves every ounce of misery that's served to him. Its part of the penance he must go through to reach the redemption and forgiveness he craves. But… he also needs a little happiness too. Having a son fulfilled some of that need. But to have Cordelia by his side, despite of the limitations he has and the obstacle both will have to face, that would complete him enough to get him through the hard times.

But most importantly, he could make her happy. Every second he felt the love grow deeper of each passing day. It was a love different than the one with Buffy, though it had its similarities. This was a love that you can grow old with. It didn't consume you, it became alive and fused in every cell of your body, becoming a part of your very being. As you grow, so does the love. And by God, he wants to show Cordelia for the rest of her days how much he truly did love her.

The battle within came to a standstill as he came to the final decision of the road left untraveled. Pros and Cons of exploring what could be something far more beautiful and fantastic then either of them could imagine. Or it could lead to ashes, like the last relationship he had. But the thing that would survive that would still be their friendship. Either way, he knew in his gut that the connection between himself and his dearest friend would never die. Just like this love that grew from it.

Some things in life you have to fight for, even if you will crash and burn eventually. The possibility of a life lived with love in the equation is worth it.

He will fight for her heart. Groo or no Groo, Cordelia Chase was going to be his.

The wrestle with himself has ended. He doesn't really believe in the soul mate thing, but he does lean toward the idea of different fates. The one that involved Cordelia as something more was one he was willing to risk his heart for. The moment he snatched Cordelia up from Russell Winters lair had sealed his fate on the mission in LA. At the time, he didn't know that it also placed him up for the fall he swore he would never do again.

Peace settled in his very bones. The pain and frustration of fighting a natural course of things was no longer a factor. It felt nice not to argue internally day in and day out with his heart. In fact, it gave him time and space to finally decide his next move. For wooing Cordy can't be done by flying by the seat of his pants. His take action and ask questions later never has worked in regards of his feisty seer. No, the way to her heart is careful planning, taking action, the plain taking her before she had time to realize what happened.

Picking up his scattered art supplies, he went and placed them back while humming a little tune to himself. An old song that he always liked. A wicked grin appeared as the song itself had filled him with inspiration. And from there, plans were being forged not only in waking moments, but within his dreams.

* * *

**A/N: **And there ya go. I hope the latter portion of the fic wasn't too rushed or anything. And most importantly, I hope the way I handled the characters wasn't too OC for you fans. I did struggle with this fic for awhile, rewriting parts and erasing others. But in the end, I'm pretty satisfied with the result. Now, go the the alternate version in the next chapter, read that, then leave a review of what you think of both. That way I can finish up the last of this series!


	2. Chapter 2: I Like That

**A/N: **The closest to the original I wrote before it got lost and erased. Different song from the other one shot, different reason with the cleaning, but the same outcome. (Although the scene in the part 2 one shot before this one with the aftermath of the ballet was originally intended for this one.)

**Setting: **A little over a week before the famous ballet episode. Then on to the aftermath of that night. In other words, Season 3.

**Summary: **Angel's on the edge, Cordy's oblivious, and there is a nursery in the making. So what can make the work go by faster while amping up the sexual tension?... A little music and some grinding bodies! This time, everybody gets some action. (Minus Lorne since yet again, I have him on babysitting duty. Poor Pylean. Pretty soon, he's going to be demanding a lead role if this keeps up. LoL)

**Disclaimer: **_**No, I do not and will never own ANGEL. Simple, really. And I don't own the song, 'I Like That.' Houston has all rights to it since it was his first single that hit the top of all the charts in such a short amount of time. And yes, the version I have in this story where Houston, Nate Dogg, I 20, and Chingy (not to mention the CD) didn't come out around the time these Angel characters are doing their thing. I know that. Again, I'm doing a time warp thing where it's earlier and already done in this fic verse. For plot purposes. **_

_**And another thing, I found different yet almost identical versions of this song. Eventually, I just went with the one on my MP3 player. So, I hope this verison will make this as hot as I entended it to get. **_

**Cleaning Day Yumminess In The Hyperion Hotel: Epiphany**

**Part 2**

**I Like That**

The signs of losing your mind is not always simple or easy to detect if you're the crazy one in the first place. It's worse when you're a vampire known to go off in the deep end when the mood strikes. Having a soul makes no difference, sadly. At times, it seems to makes this condition worse. Here's a few signs that Angel has finally detected in his decent into madness.

1. Having sexual thoughts that for a moment seem as real as the hand in front of your face. Especially after witnessing your seer turning a must do task of cleaning into a lap dance without actually dancing in said lap.

2. Not going through with the realistic fantasies when having the chance.

_3. Having _impure thoughts of best friend on a daily basis, every hour, every minute, and every five seconds.

4. Remembering just how much your best friend means after nearly losing her twice due to an evil, dead ex showing back up and undeniably and impossibly pregnant with a human child. And when the visions put the girl occupying smutty dreams in a coma that would have been the death of her if she hadn't taken a loophole that put some unknown demon DNA in her blood. It really shouldn't take catastrophes to remind you that without her, this redemption gig would lose meaning to you…. Scary thought.

5. Allowing the little, oblivious seer in sleeping over due to your excuse in, "Help! I'm a blood sucking creature that has absaloutly no experience with infants other than draining them for kicks!" Seriously, baaaaaaaad decision. Especially when that control you're famous for is no longer in healthy functioning order.

6. The feelings you admit that are there are finally revealing to be more than you bargained for, thus causing you to become a total and complete dork with both dysfunctional motor and verbal skills. The word 'Spaz' has been whispered during suck dork moments by the very one who's _responsible for it!_

7. You allow the memory of a certain known, formal (though that is still up for debate) crazy person from Texas who mentioned and explained in great detail about two words she learned while in a sorta human hating dimension called Pylea, (take a deep breath after that long run on sentence) to tattoo itself on that vampire brain of yours that never…. ever…. forgets anything it stores in there…. Unless it's suppressed, which as it turns out you're pretty well at when it doesn't concern your lust and feelings for your best friend.

8. And last but no way least, you allow this beautiful friend that you can't seem to escape from, to convince you to tear a whole in your former bedroom wall to create a space to put in a door. In which in turn you will be converting the smaller but handy hotel space into a nursery for your miracle baby. It's costing you around... well, let's just say allot, but that's okay. Because if you allowed the sneaky brunette to convince you to hire professional contractors to do this, it would have cost you way more than the cost of supplies and other stuff for doing it yourself… With the help of your grumbling friends. Sure, she calls you a cheapskate, but all you have to do each time is to quote on how much you're spending in giving the infant Connor his own hotel room, when in fact he could make do with his old man's bedroom till puberty begins. That surprisingly stops her from her name calling and rants of you being tight with a buck… Still, you're still going insane because you allowed it to happen in the first place.

The list is as far as Angel is concerned, are facts that will never be disproven. He was going crazy, and it all was thanks to Cordelia. The comman denominator in each and every case. The sad thing is, he doesn't know if he should despise that or…. accept it.

Not prepared to answer that little question, he instead concentrated on scrubbing the determined stain of unknown origins from the would-be nursery's carpet. Yes, cleaning was a great distraction! It kept unstable vampires from thinking about wringing his little seer's neck, or what color is her panties she's wearing today. Would it be a silky, little number? Cotton? Would it be a thong? Or…. she could be wearing _nothing _under those too tight, too short, proud to own black, jean Daisy Duke shorts!

Scrubbing harder and faster was the thing to do at this moment. It was the safest too.

The sound of Fred's laughter over some stupid comment made by Wesley had his ever changing focus on something other than ravaging a certain curvy brunette. Now there is something he can handle. Misplaced blame and anger!

Yup. All of this was Fred's fault. All those ideas about fairy-tales, knights, champions, and Kye-rumption have turned her into some romance loving cheerleader. And the teams she's always rooting for were himself and Cordelia. She just couldn't keep well enough alone!

Giving him those smirk-y looks, as if telling him that she knew every single detail of his no-where-near platonic thoughts of his best friend…. Giggling and calling him chivalrous every time he walks Cordelia out to her jeep, and then saying that damn word Moira when Cordelia gives him that 1000 mega watt smile, in which it somehow causes paralysis in his feet and legs as he stumbles or walks straight into a wall.

All Texans in the state of California need to go, in Angel's opionion. So far, the two he's met so far are nothing but trouble…. Wait, actually it's four, counting Fred's parents. But they don't live in LA, and technically that weasel Lindsey no longer does either, and….

Angel's eyes widened when he felt more than saw or heard Cordelia enter the room. All thoughts of tying Fred up and leaving her on Cordy's steps with a big postage stamp that read, "RETURN TO PYLEA," in bold, red letters had soon vanished. Along with every single, somewhat decent thought in his mind.

_Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up._

That mental chant was his only grasp on his suddenly flaring feelings and hormones. Mouth watering, brown eyes turning glassy as breathing coming into play were the beginning of his very much turned on signs. Something that was easily done now days whenever the brunette entered his hotel. These reactions were easy as flicking a light switch, and deeply embarrassing and hellish on the body and mind.

It was all he could do but stay still and _not _taste every inch of her body. And that thought woke up a part of him that needs to stay sleeping. It's not like he was in the privacy of his room where he could take care of the problem. People were around. Two of them who would turn him into a true eunuch if they every found out just how dirty of an old manpire he really is when around Cordelia.

"Angel," Cordelia spoke softly as he scrubbed the spot in what could almost be described as obsessive.

_Just ignore her and the way she smells, the way her cute foot is tapping with annoyance and the cute little figures painted on each, gold toenail. Wow, the detail they put into things like that now days is really-"_

"Uh, hello! Earth to Mr. Clean!"

His scrubbing instantly stopped as the realization of how he had started to ramble on the foot part of Cordelia's anatomeny like it was the feet of Christ himself. He's sunk that low on the manly man scale.

"Is there something you want, Cordy?"

To his dismay, he finds himself doing what he had tried to stop just seconds ago. Looking up and into the face that about ninety percent of the time makes him babble incoherently.

"Nothing, I just thought you would like to know that you defeated the stain. In fact, it looks like you did a little overkill."

Angel quickly looked back down, and grimaced. The stain was definitely gone…. And so was the original navy blue coloring as well.

"The directions on the bottle said it was bleach free," Angel grumbled, instantly shifting the blame on the cleaning product.

"Don't sweat it, big guy. This is actually the perfect spot for the crib. It's out of reach of the western Mr. Sunshine exposure in the evenings, keeping you from getting any killer sun-burns."

_True. But what's going to save me from the light that comes from your smile, when it rivals the sun itself?... Great, I'm becoming another crappy, love sick, poet… Like Spike, only worse… I can't even rhyme._

"That sounds…. Great."

Those tempting little feet turned and walked away as she continued to talk, though in all honesty, Angel didn't hear a single word.

_Please don't go…. Damn it! I might as well go grab me a bottle of peroxide and-_

"So what tune are we going to listen to while we get down and dirty, Barbie?"

_Shit!_

Angel dropped the brush and quickly got to his feet, brown eyes wide with terror as the too hot for her own shorts exaggerated thinking upon that question. Did Gunn not know that there are no places to hide and secretly watch Cordelia as she bumps and grinds?

Looking at Wesley, expecting to see the ex-watcher blushing and stammering as he usually did since that fateful cleaning day…. Only to find him sharing a knowing grin with the over eager bald man. His eyes narrowed as he added Gunn and Wesley's all too soon demise to his mental list of to do things in the near future. The very near future…. Especially Gunn. He knows that the down and dirty comment wasn't just a one meaning thing. They called those innuendos, and those _innuendos _shouldn't be directed toward Cordy….

They just shouldn't.

"Mmmmm…. I think we need something that isn't too fast…. But not too slow…. Something with a little hip hop that has the added flavoring of R & B, with a side dish of naughtiness on the side," Cordelia replied to Angel's dismay.

This wasn't happening. Not again. Surely, Fred would-

"Oh! How about that CD you just bought at the mall the other day. You know, the one you fought over with that rude pregnant lady."

_Damn it, Fred! You did it again! I swear, you're moving in with Cordelia- Wait a sec, Cor actually fought with a pregnant woman over some CD?... Huh, I really should be more surprised and repulsed by this new information. Strangely, I'm not. Maybe it's because just picturing her getting mad gets me all…. I… am so…. Screwed._

Angel was yet again so wrapped up with thoughts of impure nature, that he missed the gasps of surprise from Wes, and the snickers from Gunn, and little lecture that tried to fallow. That had soon derailed when Cordy pulled out the CD from her little CD black case and handed it to Gunn. The excitement that followed that had took the spotlight off of Cordelia and her shopping horror tales.

"Daaaaamn! Girl, this is tight! This has been sold out everywhere," Gunn exclaimed with a young boy's enthusiasm.

"I have connections at about every mall and music store in Los Angeles," Cordelia replied with a smug grin. She flipped her just above shoulder length hair with one hand, a sign of just how pleased she really was. "As soon as Jake-the-cute-cash- register-guy gave me a heads up on another shipment of Houston's CDs, I snatched Fred up here at the hotel and broke the speed limit to get to the mall. By the time we got there, there was like a million people there! Luckily, Fred spotted the last CD. And the rest is not so interesting history."

"The not so interesting history being how you battled a helpless, pregnant woman for a CD named…. It's already written?... Actually, that title is quite catchy, and made in Fred's home state is an added bonus."

"What?... Wesley, this wasn't made in Houston Texas, you American-culture-deprived retard! That's the singer's name."

As she teasingly bruised the Englishman's ego, Angel's eyes tuned in to her hand as she pulled out the popular CD that was the main topic. He pictured himself grabbing the CD before any of the humans in the room knew what was happening, then fleeing to the rooftop of the hotel where he would successfully fling it as far as his vampire strength allows. Thus, preserving what little of his sanity he has left.

It was the perfect plan…. If this was a perfect world, that is.

"I resent that remark."

"Of course you do. You're English."

"And what does exactly my linage and home country have to do with-"

At this moment, Lorne walked in and interrupted the normal little spat between Wesley and Cordelia before it could entertain Gunn and Fred further. The added bonus was that Angel wouldn't have to go through with drastic measures with the music deal. It was a fifty percent chance that he would end up dust at the end of the day for destroying every CD player, radio, and CD that would give the brunette an excuse to shake her…. Body.

"Hey, my little band of heroes! Somebody just got through with his supper, and figured out that his favorite people were nowhere to be seen."

Everyone, (including Angel) all softened and immediately began to talk and chuckle over the happy, cooing bundle of drool and happiness. Wrapped tight in his blanket, the infant was soon offering little smiles and cute gurgles when seeing that he was once again center of attention. With an added kick of his feet in his night time booties, the fang gang melted into a different kind of puddle of goo than the one Cordelia was about to turn them into.

Once Connor spotted his daddy, the little nipper lost the Happy-Go-Lucky attitude, and immediately settled into his patented pout then cry endlessly face. Angel immediately took off his cleaning gloves and reached for his son, who by the way grinned when he found himself in Angel's strong and steel like arms. The sound of Cordelia groaning had snatched his focus away, instantly causing protective Alpha Male instincts to kick in.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes rolled as she placed her gloved hands upon her hips. Her head was raised high and her regal brow was arched, unknowingly delivering a tousled, sexy visual that went straight to the vampire's groin. Mr. Perky was suddenly very…. Um…. Perky.

"What's wrong? Does the phrase, 'Dirty people. Not touching baby,' seem familiar to you?"

And that was the thing needed to put Mr. Perky down. His white wife beater wasn't long enough to cover anything that would draw embarrassing attention to himself.

"You and Fred had just been scrubbing the floor and smoky debris, Cordy. Besides, that was just a distraction to get you out long enough to get your surprise birthday party ready."

He instantly regretted his words when the hidden gold flecks in Cordelia's dark brown eyes lit up like sparklers on the fourth of July.

"Ah-ha," she announced dramatically, holding one finger in the air as she pointed at the irritated vampire. "So you admit that floor cleaning isn't bad enough for us mere mortals to get some Connor snuggles."

"No! Dirty hands are still dirty, Cor-"

She pulled off the gloves to reveal clean and flawless tanned hands…. Looks like she chose to match her fingernails with her toenails job. Each perfectly manicured nail was painted with glittery gold nail polish, with little figures that again were detailed and interesting to look at…. Looks like Mr. Perky has a hand fetish too.

"See? Clean!"

_Clean? Yes. But I would love if they got dirty, little girl._

"Do I sense a little bit frustration," Lorne teased the brunette pouting beside him, though Angel somehow got the feeling that the question was directed toward him as well.

Gulping, Angel fought the desire to cross his legs or… to turn around to hide the evidence of the deep frustration.

"You're da-" Cordelia paused, wincing at her almost slip. "You're darn tootin' that I'm frustrated. I fell asleep last night before I could get my Connor snuggles."

Wesley of course picked up on the not intentionally evasive reference of her sleep over. Suspicious eyes landed on Angel, who now felt his earlier, frustrated, smaller friend downstairs to suddenly go back to a blessed relaxed state. Somehow, his lower anatomy was finally getting a radar concerning older Cordelia-self-adopted brothers. Which is a blessing in disguise since he's pretty much commando now days, thanks to the still fresh memory of Cordelia's Hyperion cleaning day.

"Darn toot'in?" Gunn repeated with a snicker.

"It was all my brain could come up with on such short notice," Cordelia replied with a shrug, still a little miffed that Angel was hogging the little bundle of joy.

Angel offered his beautiful friend a apologetic smile, feeling a little guilty over the hogging Connor part. After all, last night wasn't an accident on his part. After Cordelia had mentioned going home after snuggling with Connor instead of sleeping over like she's been doing, he had purposely given Connor another bath, prolonging it as long as possible without putting his son's health at risk. And like he had hoped, she was fast asleep in his bed. After putting the tired little guy to sleep in his crib for a change, he quietly stripped down to his grey boxers, then stripped her of her pants, shoes, and sock before slipping into bed.

Cordelia quickly and instinctively honed in on his lack of body heat and became his human blanket….. It was a long while before he actually got some sleep, but for the long while…. He was in sheer heaven. Snuggling wasn't as bad as he once thought… Especially with the lush female form his best friend had.

He really is a dirty old manpire.

"You can snuggle with him now, if you want."

That simple statement earned him the adoring gaze and sigh Cordelia only used for him. Grinning from ear to ear, Angel helped close the distance as Cordy reached for him. But they were both intercepted by none other than…. Lorne?

"Sorry, my little, pouting, love bunny. But you people do need to get the cleaning done so that over the weekend, you can be ready for turning these digs into the nursery of Connor's dreams."

Again, was he making a reference to both Cordelia and himself? Because yeah, he's openly pouting now. And not just because of the reminder of being talked into doing this project, but because his arm wouldn't have the chance of _accidentally _brushing up against his unwary seer's breast during the hand off of his son! He wouldn't be surprised if the loud mouth green demon purposely stopped the interaction, as if to gauge his reaction to it.

The mischievous twinkle in Lorne's crimson red eyes confirmed his suspiciouns…. Surely, Cordy and Fred wouldn't miss the former Caritas owner too much if he suddenly disappeared, would they?

"I guess it's okay," Cordelia sighed, her plump lower lip pooching out.

Angel nearly snatched her up and sucked on the flesh displaying itself so temptingly.

"Alrighty then! You kids have fun," Lorne said with his usual air of enthusiasm/sarcasm. But just as he reached the doorway, he stopped, then turned around with a impish smile. "Oh, and I would like to suggest for you guys to play number 2 on that new CD of yours. It's a song that," Lorne paused, giving Angel a long, humorous look, "will suite the occasion."

Cordelia smiled thoughtfully while the others resumed to getting back to the chore at hand. The prickling sensation on the back of her neck drew her gaze toward the silent vampire with the clenching fists. A little taken aback with the only subtle sign of his not so pleasant emotions, she gave him a concerned, questioning stare. He in turn simply glared. Or more to the point, glared at the CD in her hand.

Shaking her head at his mood swings, Cordelia tuned and bent down to where the small CD player lay. Angel's eyes were drawn like homing beacons to her ass so temptingly set out for him to ogle. The black daisy dukes rose even higher, barely revealing where her leg met the generous cheecks. The anger he had been feeling since Lorne offered a suggestion on exactly what song Angel should be tortured with, was now fueling the lust. It was a toxic combination for a vampire such as the former Scourge. So in part self preservation and protection for his unknowing ball of energy friend, he quickly fled to one of the old, dirty windows where some of the cleaning supplies had been placed. Snatching himself a rag and Windex cleaner, he immediately tackled the duty set out before him…

_No physical contact with your seer allowed.._.

_Do __**not **__watch her lose herself in the music…. In fact, don't look at her at all…_

_If these two plans fail, fake hearing Connor crying uncontrollably, and quickly make your escape. IT should work, since everyone here has experienced firsthand your obsessive Father side since Connor was born. If anybody stops you, pull the old Guilt-Over-Past-Sins routine over children you've murdered. The mention of the old days always has them back peddling. _

As he discussed and reviewed over the plans in his mind, the music of the song Lorne suggested began it's catchy, seductive tune. True to the genre it was inspired by, the blended R&B and Hip Hop of the ear catching song held a certain energy to it that wasn't over done. It held a feeling of seduction to it that was low key, slower, but somehow prepared the body and soul for the words to come. Especially when the small group of friends Houston had with him, began introducing themselves in the beginning….

_**Houston, bounce**_

_**Yeah, I like that**_

_**Chingaling, bounce**_

_**Nate Dogg, I 20**_

_**Trackstars**_

_**Yeah, I like that**_

Angel had absolutely no idea who Nate… Dog was or what a I 20 exactly is or if it was actuall a who, but he did faintly recollect something about Chingaling…. Especially that voice who that said it. Chingy something.. Angel whipped around as the song suddenly sweeped up into the chorus that was filled with the men singing together. One of the voices was really familiar... Chingaling did bring back something…. He was the singer who sang the song that has seriously screwed him up…. Which means...

And by the looks of Cordelia slowly circling her hips with each wave of the 'Whoa'oohs,' he knew that this song would be yet another one that created heat, friction, and….

Now would be a good time to supposedly hear Connor screaming.

_**Whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoa! (I like that)**_

_**I like that**_

_**I like that**_

_**Girl twirk that back'**_

_**Whoa!**_

_**I like that**_

_**I like that (Whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoa!)**_

_**Girl freak that back**_

And she did. Her back was turned toward him as she smoothly rotated her hips, while at the same time moving her shoulders and arms that caused the back muscles to clench and release. Her tight, red tank top had both a low back and neck line, revealing golden flesh and muscles to all eyes. At the same time, her shirt was molded to her body enough to see muscles working…. And her bra line.

_**Whoa**_

_**I like that**_

_**I like that**_

_**That's where the money at**_

_**Whoa**_

_**I like that**_

_**I like that**_

_**Girl freak that back**_

By the time the last line was voiced, she quickly turned, her eyes instantly capturing his own. Angel knew then, he was being hunted, and claimed. To the beat of the music and Houston's words, she began to almost literally busting through his walls as she made her way toward him…. Seeing him… And never taking her eyes off of his darkening ones.

_**Houston bust straight through**_

_**I see me, I see you**_

_**Your body's callin'**_

By then she was standing just a few inches away, One hand trailing down his chest and tightly clenched stomach with a soft carresss…. And then….

_**Ima blow yo back out **_

_**I'll show you**_

She roughly pushed him around, facing the window that he was supposed to be cleaning. Angel gasped and kept his hands that were clenching the spray bottle and rage from dropping their items and grabbing her wandering hands. He had failed one plan in ignoring her completely… But he could at least not touch-

_**Put ya hands up**_

_**Shake it fast on me**_

_**I'm tha pimp you need**_

Angel felt her hands furiously and quickly touch every inch of his torso, speaking a thousand words that he could clearly understand. Possession…. Obsession…. Passion… and primal animal attraction.

_**10 G's in tha pocket and I'm ready to roll**_

_**I'm on fire like a rocket and I'm ready to blow**_

He couldn't say it better himself. At this moment, he was on stage red of a nuclear meltdown in his pants. Angel's eyes became glassy and nearly closed as he nearly gave into the sensation. So what that he would officially embarrass himself in front of his friends and the woman he…. Likes…. A lot… He's a vampire, damn it! Vampires may have a great pain tolerance and all, but they were still sensitive to touch. And that meant a hair trigger on certain… things if one was excited enough.

_**Don't stop get ready drop**_

_**Turn around and make it pop. (Pop!)**_

Cordelia allowed Angel to turn, as she herself also turned around and slowly lowered down, her bottom doing just that. Then….. Pop!

_Oh Mary, mother of Jesus!_

_**Ahh (don't stop girl) just drop (Drop)**_

_Yes! Don't stop! Don't ever…. Oh, oh God!_

Speaking of hair triggers, it was time to stop the near explosion that was about to happen. As soon as Cordelia put a little space between them to dance her way over to the rags and cleaning products in front of the window Angel was going to clean, the vampire quickly set to work on another window… across the room and closer to Wesley, Gunn, and Fred.

He immediately regretted it since he now caught glimpses of the three bumping and grinding in a threesome sort of dance. Fred was the white stuff in the oreo cookie while Gunn and Wesley played the cookie part that kept the yummy frosting nestled nice and tight in place. At least he wasn't going to embarrass himself now, not after seeing those two doing that…. Freaky dance with the not so innocent southern gal from Texas.

_**Whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa!**_

_**I like that**_

_**I like that**_

_**Girl twirk that back**_

_**Whoa**_

_**I like that**_

_**I like that Girl freak that back (whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa!)**_

Angel began to spray the window, keeping his focus on the light blue liquid that mixed with the dirt and grime. He frowned as a suddenly clear thought that didn't involve ravishing Cordelia there in front of The Powers and everybody, emerged. He forgot to put his cleaning gloves back on…. Then the thinking process lead back to his dancing seer….

Neither did Cordy, since it was her hot little hands that burned him through his white tank.

**I like that**

**I like that**

**That's where the money at**

**Whoa**

**I like that**

**I like that**

**Girl freak that back**

Suddenly, he felt a presence that held searing heat around it. Small, usually gentle hand gripped his arms almost painfully and forced him to move away from the window. Not liking the fact that he was being herded by a twenty-one year old woman, he pushed her hands off and whipped around. His stormy expression warned her to step away from the personal bubble she was demolishing. Cordelia's answer was to roughly push him up against the wall, her eyes telling him to suck it up… She was going to get what she wanted.

_**The soldiers widin' out**_

_**Got me back against tha wall**_

_**Girl I like it (I like that)**_

It was true. This was a very tame version of vampire foreplay. He of course prefured the role Cordy was playing, but in this case it was hot to be the one who was manhandled…. A forbidden thought crossed his mind as she brought her lips close to his, her hot breath caressing his own as her hands rubbed, caressed, and explored his cool flesh underneath his tank.

Cordelia would be a perfect vampire consort.

His soul felt the darkness inter a little more, unwillingly attracted as the image of a paler, golden goddess stalking her prey, feasting, and submitting to his beastly, beyond dark sexual appetites.

_**While you feelin' me grindin' in between on fighting temptation**_

_**Comin' over me (comin' over me)**_

Guilt mixed with his dangerous imaginations as the word consort turned into another word…. Possibly… vampire…. mate. Angel instantly put down the three second long fantasy, leaning more on the weak man's dreams as he allowed Cordelia to take him on a journey that could either start them on a new and beautiful coarse… or end with their friends blood on their hands.

_**I can feel the vibration (feel the vibration)**_

_**Getting' off on me (whoa ooh whoa ohh!)**_

_**Don't stop get ready drop**_

_**Turn around and make it pop (pop!)**_

_**Ahh…. Just drop (drop)**_

As the chorus began, Angel maneuvered them both around till Cordelia was facing the window, her back flushed up against his body. Her near silent intake of air didn't escape his notice, nor did the gentle push back she gave his now noticeable and eager excitement. Some of the control she had was now being stolen by Angel as he took lead, once and awhile rotating his hips to create more friction.

Angel's already going to hell… He might as well enjoy the journey.

Meanwhile, the current love triangle of the day were having a great time. The young woman dancing with the two men had no clue that she had captured both the men's interest, and possibly their hearts. In this one instant where two men are interested in the same girl, neither tried competing for her. Both were enjoying the equal attention bestowed on both while getting the cleaning work done faster and with much needed fun. And with the lack of rivalry there, certain things that would go unnoticed before were now more clear and obvious….

Such as the way Angel and Cordelia were cleaning together…. Although, there was absolutely nothing _clean _in their partnership at the moment.

"Whoa! I didn't know the vamp had it in him. Hell, I've never seen him even dance before."

"If you can call that dancing or…. cleaning in the first place," Wesley commented with a disapproving frown…. Never mind the little sandwich dance he had performed with Fred and Gunn a minute earlier.

"Looks like Moira to me," Fred sighed a happy reply as she stopped her dusting long enough to give the pair a dreamy smile, then to start a dorky version of hip bumping with Wesley.

"Who's Moira," Wes asked, enjoying this little dance with his crush and hopefully future lover.

"Well," began Fred as she turned and began to shake her ass up against Wesley's pelvis, unknowingly causing the already not so coordinated boss to drop his feather duster and to freeze like a deer caught in the headlights of a approaching car, "Moira is one of the words I learned in Pylea. It basically means a gut, physical attraction between two larger than life souls. Angel and Cordelia have that in spades. You know, I'm going to see if Cordy will let me burn a copy for me from this CD."

"Me too. This CD is more than tight! You know what I mean?"

"Wait a minute," Wesley kept dancing as he tried to stir the topic back to the more alarming subject. "I know that Angel is quite aware of Cordelia's…. physical attractiveness. I'll even dare to say that he's developed a crush on her, even if he's not willing to admit it. But as for Cordy, well, she's never shown any interest in him other than friendship and family love."

"Think again, English. Because you can't tell me she ain't feelin' him and the mojo goin' on," Gunn sighed as he jerked his head in the engaged couple basically dirty dancing while scrubbing the window clean.

As the chorus was coming close to the end, Wesley came to a split second decisions. And it was painful and a sacrifice on his part. Because nothing in this world could make him want to leave the lovely Texan's arms…. Nothing but the possibility of a reaccurance of Angelus in the future, that is.

"I think that window is clean enough. We should have the two join us in the dusting."

Fred frowned, and shook her head. "No, let's not bother them. They're in their own little world. Besides, we've got this corner cov-"

But Wesley would not be deturred. He made his way to the couple and tapped on Angel's shoulder. After all, it is the polite thing to do when cutting in on a dance.

Angel looked over his shoulder and growled. Deeply shocked, though Wes was expecting some sort of unpleasant verbal reaction or glare, the younger man took a step back with his duster held in front of him like a shield. Brown eyes were tinged with gold, reminding him of the time when he interrupted the heist for that evil shroud. He actually hoped that there was a duplicate of the shroud hidden within that room. That at least would be a cause and reason for the demon part of his friend to be so close to the surface.

Before a word could be spoken, Cordelia pushed Angel to the side and led Wesley to the middle of the room. There, as the next verse came into play, she began to dance enthusiasticly with her greatful yet troubled friend. Sadly, her choice of a new dance partner wasn't the best since it was clear that he still danced like a spaz…. But a spaz with style, at least.

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Drop… then let me see ya bring it back up top**_

_**She hot like a boiling pot **_

_**On the stove like whoa here we go (here we go)**_

Angel was forgotten for the moment as Wesley danced without reserve, enjoying his friend's moves. But then, as the verse continued, his enjoyment lessened as Chingy revealed his true goal in keeping Cordelia and the fuming vampire by the window. And by the looks of it…. Angel caught on right away when their eyes met. There, Wesley saw his painful future.

Maybe Fred will be his nursemaid as he slowly heals at the hospital. That would score him some alone time with the willowy brunette, without any of the others to get in the way.

_**Yea, I got me a reason and a plot tonight**_

_**And I'm leaving wit somethin' hot tonight**_

_**She gett'n got tonight, aiight**_

_Dear merciful heavens! Did the man have to put it that way?_

**Stop… you though I lost ya**

**This 12 inches it'll cost ya**

**What I say ya gett'n tossed up**

**24's on tha whip I stay floss up**

Thank God that Cordelia but some distance between them as she began to dance further away. Wesley could feel the heavy stare of the vampire lesson by degrees with each inch that grew between them, though it never left since they were still technically dancing with each other. Sending Gunn a look that was a silent cry for help, he hoped that his friend would take the oblivious seer off his hands and play the game, "Keep Away From The Vampire" with him.

_**She wann hang wit tha stars so I showed her my bracelet**_

_**I'm getting' yal chicks and rubbin' it in ya faces**_

By the time the verse ended, Angel had already slowly came back on to the scene. But before he could snatch Cordelia away from his sneaky friend, Gunn seemingly came out of nowhere and stole her to a corner of the room where he and his two friends had yet to dust.

Angel's brown eyes were nearly black with rage as Cordelia gave the handsome, tall man a grin and accepted the duster while dropping the rag. Then together, the two began to dance expertly while keeping absolutely no space between them as they dusted the shelves.

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah jackpot give it back shouts n' broads**_

_**Look at ass drop forward back clap n' pause**_

_**We sweep all the broads and they all for choosin'**_

_**Then holla at ya nigga, is that a problem Houston?**_

Hell yes, there's a problem! This game of 'Keep Away' was really pissing Angel off! The only reason that Gunn still had his arms still attached to his body is because of the soul. Though anymore dancing like that will change even the soul's reluctance of primal violence.

Waisting no more time, Angel sped over and encircled Cordy's waist with his arms tightly, and gave his surprised friend a meaningful warning with his eyes. Charles Gunn merely winked and danced his way back to a not so pleased looking Fred and Wesley, though the two were displeased for different reasons.

As the chorus played out, Angel enjoyed the feeling of having Cordelia back in his arms, her entire backside of her body plastered to his front. The way her hips never lost timing with their seductive circular motion created the friction he had been missing since Wesley had whisked her away from his aching arms. It slowly calmed the beast within, allowing him to drop any violent fantasies of putting both Wes and Gunn in the hospital.

Slowly, the duster was transferred into his right hand, allowing Cordelia to snake her hand up behind and cup his face as he nuzzled against her neck. Both of them groaned simaltaniously at the sparks playing upon their nerves. Tingles and pleasant heat raced both inside and out as their dancing/dusting lost rytham. Both were in their own, private, universe that was created. Everything else melted away till it was just the two of them.

It felt so right and so wrong…. And neither wanted to stop, especially when the next shorter verse came into play.

_**(Whoa) turn me all over ya body**_

_**Big Nate Dogg can jump start a party**_

_**We ain't gonna hurt nobody**_

_**Gimme that , gimme that, gimme that**_

Angel's hands nimbly sang the words Nate Dogg had just declared. Brushing alongside her breasts with a sweet caress, then rubbing in circular motions up and down her flat tummie while adding a slight squeeze with each, 'Gimme that.'

_**(Whoa!) turn me all over ya body**_

_**Big Nate Dogg can jump start a party**_

_**We ain't gonna hurt nobody**_

_**Gimme that, gimme that, gimme that**_

And she did give it to him. His silent reassurance and demands gave her the liberty to do so. Together, they lost and found themselves within each other, uncaring that they were rubbing and moving to their own beat. Warrior and seer. Man and Woman… Vampire and…. Not as much human now days… Together, the two became a whole.

**Whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoa!**

**I like that **

**I like that**

**Girl twirk that back**

**Whoa!**

**I like that**

**I like that (Whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoa!)**

**Girl freak that back**

The two didn't notice the three pairs of eyes that watched them, each of them thinking different things on this new development.

For Fred, it was something she inwardly jumped for joy over. Something she wouldn't have been doing when she had her understandable crush on the vampire in question. Even then though, there was something to the two of them that seemed different. More intimate, so to speak. Though true, neither had ever given a sign of anything going on between them, the ex-slave of Pylea had often wondered if there was more to their growing story that went beyond friendship, and the kinship they had for the mission….

And as she suspected, there was. Now, it looks like maybe they too were now realizing it… and possibly a mutual fate that was meant to be.

Wesley, on the other hand, was way less romantic and starry eyed over this thing. Like Fred, he's noticed the bond between the two when first coming on the scene there in LA. Though there was absolutely nothing romantic to their relationship and quite frankly would be laughable then, there was connection and closeness that nobody could quite partake in. At first, he tried to fight for that spot himself. But then he found his spot in the small family, and realized that his role in it was different, but no less important or less loved.

As time went on, that friendship and bond he witnessed between the two grew stronger and more durable. Especially after Angel came back to the fold. Since then, their places in each others lives was cemented. Which meant in Wes's mind, that nothing could break that ever again…. Or change it. Apparently, he was wrong. So very wrong. And since it is now mutual, he knew that only trouble could come from it…. And that saddened him, because both deserved some happiness. He didn't believe in soul mates destined to be, but he did believe in love.

But in their case, that love mustn't be allowed to grow.

AS for Gunn, he was more simple than his two cleaning buddies. Frankly, he didn't like any guy pawing and feelin' Cordy up. He saw the curvy brunette as a sister. That's something that he doesn't bestow lightly. So yes, it did bother him that Angel was treating Cordy like a sexy woman he wanted to hump on the very spot they were dancing on.

But…. He also knew that the brooding, way too serious vampire would never cross any lines Cordelia would set. Especially one that could turn him into Darth Vamp again. So, as long as he respected her and knew that there could be no games of hiding the salami, then Gunn might... could step back, and let this thing develop. Besides, why not seize the day when you have the chance? With the line of work they were in, it was clear that at one point, they're gonna die. So when some happiness comes your way, snatch it up before it disappears.

As the end of the song neared, the three watched on silently as they allowed the two to their one moment in time and space before reality would come crashing down. They at least owed them that much.

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Turn around from tha back and um, I like that**_

_**Let me see it from tha front and uh, I like that**_

_**Yeah, you know how we do**_

_**Turn around**_

_**Let me see it from tha back**_

Cordelia had given Angel a mock glare as he made her do what the song had demanded. By the time the last line had ended, the poor vampire lost his Angelus like smirk and began to actually wonder if she was offended. But as she walked away from him, she tossed him a teasing smile. With a grin placed firmly on his face, Angel eagerly caught up with his seer and dipped her as the music ended.

The sound of Fred and Gunn's enthusiastic clapping was the dose of reality they needed, but didn't want. The two parted and gave their small audience owlish looks, as if not quite understanding what just happened…

"That was just – Oh my gosh – it was so… so-"

"Hot," Gunn finished with a lazy grin.

"Oh yes! In the hot and pleasantly sweaty kind of way!"

Cordy and Angel sneaked a peak at each other. Both of their clothes were ruffled and yes, sweat did lightly sheen their skin like some sexy moment on screen.

Expecting to see her ever stoic friend to look embarrassed and shy, what she got from Angel was the opposite. His usually milky, chocolate eyes were like black, sparkling diamonds. There was no shame or anything that would tell a story of regret to be found. Instead, she saw passion, heat, and a storm of emotions that she's only seen directed at one woman before. The girl then was blond, petite, and was destined and called to kill his kind. But now, it was directed on…. On…..

_Whoa! Since when did I become the gal he wants to share forbidden kisses with?_

The growing heat pooling in her belly and quickly spreading to the rest of her already sensitized body, was a even deeper shock. Especially since it wasn't caused by the song that now was currently playing.

_And since when did I wanted to play the gal who gets all the Angel smoochies that her body could withstand?_

"Well, I think we're doing a marvelous job in here. We might just get this place cleaned in no time," Wesley announced to interrupt the hungry looks being exchanged by his two friends.

Blinking, Cordelia managed to be the first one who broke the staring. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she gave Wesley a blind smile as she quickly walked toward the opened door to freedom.

"Well, duh! I told you Houston was the only way in getting the job done quicker. But I think we should take a break, get something to drink, possibly cool off before we…. Continue."

"Good idea," Wesley mumbled gratefully, walking over to the CD player to pause it. "How about a five minute break?"

Cordelia paused and looked over her shoulder at the silent and still vampire. None of the passion and absolute rawness she saw just seconds earlier had diminished. If anything, it only increased.

"Better make that ten."

"Ten it is," Wesley said with a understanding nod, studying the vampire as he watched Cordelia leave.

**Nine nights later…**

The high of smacking that big toothed, more muscle than brawn, Pylean _champion _had left as soon as Cordelia saw the state of her boy toy, and had immediately began to coddle the dumb ox with her Florence Nightingale routine. His obvious feelings he now recognizes for his best friend aside, it really rubbed Angel the wrong way in the way she put the already healing half demon first! Lavishing all her tender loving care on him when Angel was the one who saved that pain in the neck's ass. She's barely glanced at him, not noticing that he was hurting too…

Just not as much as the bruised dumb-ass… Angel smirked, remembering every punch he gave, every word he spoke; the entire thing had been a great outlet for his growing anger and frustration. Plus seeing that Groo's impulsive nature was more a flaw than an asset was pretty damn satisfying. Mr. Perfect wasn't so perfect after all.

But in the end, who really won here? It certainly wasn't Angel, since it was Groo who was being fussed over by _his _seer. And watching as she in a uncaring manner ripped _his_ shirt open, was just yet another kick in the teeth.

"Sorry."

Angel looks at the useless shirt that now hung from Groo's manly chest and arms as Cordelia dabbed at the closing wound.

"It's, ah – it's okay. It, ah, was already ruined."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I planned to rip it off him later anyway."

And the damn kicking just keeps on coming.

Cordy whipped her head around to look at Angel. "You did get the potion, didn't you?"

He was really tempted to tell Cordelia that the flask had been broken during his part in rescuing their friends (and the dumb ape) from the tree demon. In all honesty, Groo would probably back him up on the lie since the dark eyed Pylean didn't pay attention to the material of the flask that held the potion. For all he knew, it was made of glass. And since he was 'Good-Friend-Angel' who would _never _lie about this, then yeah he could get away with it without the guilt. Angel would officially put a halt to the would be com-shucking activities Cordy had planned, giving him time to….

Do what? Hell, nothing has changed. He's still a vampire trying to make up for a past that could never really be forgiven or forgotten, he lives in a hotel with only a small part that was safe for human living conditions, he had a curse that could strip him of his soul, and he's a single father of a child who he helped create with his sire, who was a key of many elements that had him flipping out a year ago. It was clear that Angel knew and could admit that he has nothing to offer Cordelia. But Groo, he… he could give her a lot more than he can….. Even if he is a dumb, pretty boy…. With big teeth and…. Angel's hair style, clothes, and….

Huh, she really did go all out in his makeover… Turning Groo into himself….

_Wait a minute…. Why would she do that? And it can't be because my clothes_ _are the only ones that fit him. Gunn wears ruffly the same size shirts and pants as I do. Besides, Gunn's a inch or so taller than me, and apparently Groo grew some since Pylea because no way was I shorter than him! So it makes since that she should have gone to Gunn's closet for clothes, not mine. So the question is…. Why the same hairstyle, clothes, and cologne that I have?_

"Angel?... God, he's doing it again!"

"Doing what, princess?"

Angel blinked and came back to the present. And with his little mental side trip, he found some clarity. The threat Groo represented was no longer there. Not when it's so obvious who she was trying to turn Groo into. Oh yes, he's figured Cordelia out. And from what he now sees, it should be Groo who's worried.

After all, he's a home owner. Groo has nothing since being dethroned by his citizens. Angel also owns his own clothes, car, and own self style. The poor slug had to take a pointer from him when Cordelia became his hair, clothing, and soap specialist. And then there was his weapons. Again, Angel has his own collection that Groo had to barrow from.

But hey, Angel's a fair guy. He can for one moment put all of the trivial things aside for the comparison in who would be a better match for Cordelia Chase. And here were the results.

1. Groo has only known Cordelia for officially about forty-eight hours or more. The night and day they spent together in Pylea was included in that estimate. As for Angel, he's known Cordelia for five years. Though technically, they were more acquaintances in Sunnydale. It wasn't till they bumped into each other here in LA did he begin to learn and get to know who the real Cordelia Chase is.

2. The only kind of relationship they have had time to build, is during the fairy tale champion thing in Pylea, and then some make over thing here in LA. Basically, the only thing they have going is the urge for sex. (Something Angel admits he wouldn't be able to do since it's clear that he is in love with Cordy, therefore the sex would in the end cause the curse to kick in.) Still, no talking or dating would mean that their relationship would be based upon the foundations of sex. Sure, that's fun for awhile, but then when that starts to get less…. exciting, that leaves you with a person you virtually know nothing about and you really haven't taken the time to get to know.

3. Angel owns a hotel and has a job. Cordelia lives in a apartment meant for one or two people. What they make with their job is enough for each of the team members to live a comfortable life…. But anything beyond that is stretching it. So having a unemployed, ex ruler moving in with you would put a lot of stress in the money department. Though yes, both Wes and Cordy both mentioned taking Groo on as another member to their team…. So that gave him employment and some income…. Still, the guy has no green card or proof of ever being born in this dimension. That's got to make it harder, since who knows what the future holds. The agency they run could go under, and then what? Hmmm?

4. Angel would make a better lover for Cordelia. He didn't need to use a certain part of his anatomy to bring mind blowing pleasure to her. As long as he didn't allow himself to find the bliss in the oral aspects of love making, the two of them would be sated and completely satisfied. What experience does Mr. He-Man have? From what he heard in Pylea, none! The guy would probably hurt Cordelia, not knowing that she's only been with one other man with ulterior motives.

The list could go on and on.

"Don't worry, princess, our mission to the brothel was a success. I gave Friend Angel the potion while I…. went to confront the beast that held Fred and Gunn prisoner."

"Thank you Groo. At least someone is actually listening to me when I talk."

"Sorry," Angel replied, though he clearly and purposely showed Cordelia he really wasn't.

"Whatever, just tell me that it's safe and sound."

Angel pulled out the blue flask to her intense relief. Cordelia then turned her attention back on Groo's bare chest.

"Well, this isn't so bad. You heal almost as fast as he does."

Angel smugly added that bit of information to his mental list. Almost is close, but still not good enough.

"Princess, I – I have a confession to make."

Angel for a moment panicked, thinking Groo was going to explain in details how he had pummeled him to nearly a bloody pulp while being fed on by the tree demon. That would definitely not help his case in convincing Cordelia that he was the guy for her.

"Groo-"

"A confession? What – what confession? Did something happen at the brothel?"

Suddenly, those eyes of menace honed in on the too silent friend of hers.

"You were supposed to look after him!"

Again, he was tempted to let Cordelia come to her own conclusions. It would really help his cause…. But like in Pylea, he really is too noble for his damn good.

"Nothing happened, Cor. I promise. We went in, got the potion, then went straight to the park to do a little saving. That's all."

"Oh…. Well, good. Thanks," Cordelia replied a bit awkwardly, a little shamed face at her instant accusations directed toward Angel. Then a dreamy smile replaced it as she thumped Groo on the shoulder. "You big hero!"

"No. I was reckless! I put everyone in grave peril…. _Angel _is the true champion," Groo said as he looked at the surprised hero with admiration. "He saved us all."

While keeping her eyes on Groo, Cordelia softly asked, "Did you hear that?"

With a growing pleased smile, Angel replied, "Yeah, but-"

"How many guys would just give away the credit like that? That is just _so _noble," Cordy interrupted. She then held out her hand with a demanding look. "The potion."

To her surprise and utter astonishment, Angel placed the small bottle back in his pocket.

"Angel, stop messing around and-"

"Just humor me for a second," Angel replied softly before turning his attention on Groo's questioning face. "She won't be long. I just need to talk to Cordelia for a second, about what she owes me."

Cordelia's mouth hung opened with the gall of the vampire who she claimed was her best friend. Especially since this was a small favor that frankly, didn't require that much effort on his part in the retrieval of the expensive portion. And what made it even more shocking was that her new boyfriend just stood up and told Angel that he was sure that Cordelia was just as eager and happy as he was in repaying him for his noble acts that day. Then with a smile offered to her, he left the warrior and seer alone in the lobby, going outside to wait for her.

Hands placed themselves on her hips as her mouth finally snapped shut. The two simply stared at each other, one clearly annoyed and suspicious, while the other was calm and Serene.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Most would take heed when that foot begins to tap and those lips tighten up. It was the signs of a verbal spar match that nobody but the young woman would come out of alive. But not Angel. Not tonight. He was ready, and what's more he was running the show now.

"Don't play mind games with me, Angel. Tell me this favor that I owe you so I can go and actually have a sex life."

"Don't count your chickens before the eggs hatch, Cordelia."

"Huh?"

Angel motioned for her to come closer. Rolling her eyes, she complied. After all, when she thought about it, she did owe him. He completed his mission and made sure that Groo came back alive…. And still a virgin. So yeah, there was some definitly owing here.

"What can I do for you? Buy you some more shirts? Back rub? Never reorganize your weopans in alphabetical order again?"

"Yes to all of those, but that isn't the favor I'm asking for."

With a small shrug, she gave him a puzzled look and asked, "Then… what do you want?"

There are many things Angel wanted. Cordelia was just the one thing that topped his list.

"Truthfully?"

She nodded, urging him to continue.

Suddenly, Angel grabbed Cordelia's hands, and pulled her up against him as he held her hands outstretched till she was virtually spread eagle, and completely plastered up against his hard body. She was too shocked over this new position for them to even think about handing him his family jewels to him on a silver platter. And even if she could think that far ahead that wasn't the mental mantra, _'Oh my God! Oh my God,' _her body was already betraying her by melting into his dominant hold.

"I want you."

Angel's voice was low and gravely as he declared this against the delicate shell of her ear. The baritone in his suddenly deep voice had set off an instant reaction in her body. It started with a shiver that went from her ear, to her spine in which it traveled down till the shiver became heavy trembling. His words and voice held all the intent that she needed to know.

A squeak left her lips as he lifted his head to allow her to see. And dear God, were those eyes that she secretly admires were way beyond intense! He looked like a ravenous wolf that was ready to swallow her whole. And with those intense tractor beams concentrated fully on her, her breathing became erratic, causing her breasts that were already flush against his as near as possible, to rub and cause a delicious sensation that went straight to her now curled toes.

"Wha…. What?"

"You heard me, Cordy."

Angel was enjoying every bit of this. As long as he can remember having a soul, he's never felt so free and in control of everything around him. Embracing the love that had sneacked up on him was the best therapy he could have gone through. No longer did he have to fret over this new chapter in their lives. Somehow, he knew that everything would be alright. They could make this work.

Poor girl. She really has no clue to what her heart already knows. Guess it was up to him to make that part known to her over worked, intelligent but completely clueless mind.

"Cordy," he began as she shook her head in denial. "Denying this isn't going to stop what's already happening. For some time now, we've been dancing around each other, trying to understand what was changing with us."

"Angel, j-just stop-"

"I know for myself that I was already struggling with my attraction to you. Then again, you already knew this, don't you?"

Her dark brown eyes widened impossibly further as she tried to deny it verbally. But Angel chuckled, which caused her to gasp as the wonderful sensations vibrated from his chest and into hers. Plus, Angel chuckling was so damn sexy!

"I guess for myself, it really became noticeable when you forced me to face my secret, dark fantasies about you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You remember, I'm sure you do," Angel replied in a all too innocent voice. God, she wanted to smack that all too evil smirk off of his smug face!... Or kiss him till he's the one melting against her.

"It was the first time I got the pleasure of seeing your special _cleaning _routine."

The way he said it almost sound as if he was a little miffed that she hadn't done it for him before. Of course, that is all _his _fault since _he _was the one who fired them in the first place.

"That's when I realized that my attraction for you was more than a male friend just now noticing that his best friend has breasts after all. I had feelings behind the desire. And thanks to you and two of our nosey friends… well three, but Wesley was actually warning me to don't even think about pursuing you."

Cordelia's mouth dropped again as some irrational anger toward their English boss for butting in like that came… then went when she realized that she should be glad at least _someone _didn't want herself and Angel to be….. couple-y.

"Thanks to them, and your inclusion of me in your cleaning fun, and the ballet, I had to put a name to those feelings. And that is-"

"Angel, don't!"

"Love."

Cordelia shivered again and sagged against him, placing her head underneath his jaw. She didn't need to hear that! Angel couldn't be doing this, giving her his heart when she didn't ask for it. Especially since she finally has a guy who loves her unconditionally, and who can handle her life style…. What was his name again?

"I love you. I'm in love with you, and there's no going back from that."

"Angel, please, we can't."

She heard and felt him sigh. And it hurt that she was breaking his heart. More than it should. But he was her best friend! This thing that he thinks he has for her isn't real. It's just some left over residue from the possession last night…. And her stupid mistake in trying to get Angel to loosen up while cleaning up Connor's new nursery... Right?

"Still in denial. But that's okay, because I'm not asking you for permission, Cordelia. Or to even give up the potion you bought for you and my clone waiting outside."

And that instantly put a stop to all her swirling emotions. Easing her head back, she gave him a glare that would chip paint right off a wall.

"Excuse you! He's not a – where would you – he… uh…."

"Groo," Angel offered since she clearly couldn't remember the name of his clone.

"Yes! Groo! He is his own-"

"Nice hair cut, by the way. And the clothes. I have to admit, my look I have going is attractive."

She let out a low growl and struggled to get away, but she was still playing the little lamb caught in the big bad wolf's hungry jaws. And as much as Cordy hated to admit it, she was at the Dork's mercy…. When has she sunk this low without even realizing it till now?

"And you know what? I'm not afraid of being replaced by him anymore."

And just like that, her anger deflated like a balloon at his comment. Angel felt threatened by Groo?... Great, how did she miss that?

_Well duh! You were too busy giving Groo Angel's favorite weapons, clothes, and stating over and over just how hot he makes you to even notice your best friend feeling pushed out of his champion status. Great job, Cor! That 'Bitch of the Year' title may be given back to you after all._

"Angel, I'm sorry if I-"

"I mean it. He's no longer a threat to me."

Again with the interrupting! Wait – what does he mean by that?

"I realized something tonight. You're subconsciously trying to turn Groo into me since a relationship with me wouldn't be the easiest. And I can understand that."

_Well, good!... I think._

"But you need to understand something too. You're worth fighting for."

Angel's grin grew as her reluctant eyes flared with lust and the love that she's so busy denying.

"Yes, you are. We both deserve to be cut a break. And unlike our previous relationships, we have an ingredient that will make us work."

_Color me stupid, but I can't help but be a little curious and…. No…. NO! Not hopeful!_

"Friendship. We've become friends…. Best friends, and that is something that makes us different."

Suddenly, his lips lightly brushed against hers. The kiss was chaste, unlike their body positions at the moment. But it was in no way boring or simple. That small kiss held a world of passion, love, and a security that made her breathless in its wake.

As Angel finally released her from his embrace, she found her legs to be like jello. Thankfully, he reach out and held her steady till she could stand on her own. At least, that's what she thought he was doing, till he placed her hand over where the demon had stabbed and attempted to feed off of him through the unbeating heart.

"Don't worry about me, Cordelia. I don't need any more patching up here. Not since I know who I want, and who I want to make happy for the rest of her days."

And boy howdy, does she want to jump his bones at that moment! Who needs a Pylean when she has this endearing, sweet, good manpire offering her the world?...

_Shit!_

She cursed herself for being weak. After all, she's tried avoiding the vampire for nine days now. Keeping all contact to a minimum thanks to their little cleaning day. All kinds of feelings that she's kept locked up had overwhelmed her with their intensity, and yes it scared her. After thinking about it, she came to the same conclusion that he should have done as well. It would never work. Somehow, the obstacles that the curse represented would become too much, and would cause them to eventually to resent each other. Which in the end, would destroy their friendship and family. And since nobody could leave as long as she had the visions, they would be forced to live in pain till one or the other dies.

Their friendship meant far more to her than another romance angst saga that she's witnessed in Sunnydale. Angel was too vital to her very being to ever lose emotionally or physically. Why can't he see that they have too much now to risk losing evertyhing someday in the future?

Before she could reject him, Angel spoke up.

"My favor should be having you…. But that would be wrong. Just be grateful that I have a soul, or else I wouldn't be so reasonable on this."

_And how is that supposed to make me grateful? And since when did he stop splitting hairs on the whole Angelus/Angel debate? _

"It's simple. I want you to hold off on the comshucking with Groo."

"WHAT?"

"Leave the potion with me, and give me seven days to prove to you how we fit each other perfectly."

"Again, WHAT?"

"That's it. Don't use the potion, no com-shucking, and give me the chance to convince you to leave the Pylean Nat, and become my lover."

She should really tell the vampire to stuff a stake up where the sun don't shine till he's spitting out splinters… Really, she should.

"And what if I don't?"

Apparently, her mouth is not taking any messages from her brain. Especially since his sexy smirk is turning into something she can never fight. A full tooth, light filled smile that enhanced his eternal youthfulness.

"If you still have any doubts and reservations of the possibility of there ever being an us, _and,_" Angel paused and gave her a serious look that kept her mouth shut, "if you are not in love with me, then I'll give you the potion that you spent way too much money for."

Cordelia considered just reaching in his pocket and taking the damn thing, but she had too many odds stacked against her. And that's not counting his super vampire speed or strength…. Besides that, what he's proposing isn't all that bad. Maybe, he'll realize by the end of the week that they're just friends and will always be just that.

"Okay, I'll do this as the _favor _I own you for getting the potion, and taking care of Groo for me."

"Great!"

Taking a step back as he released her hand, Cordelia wondered just exactly what has she gotten herself into. Offering a hasty goodbye, she quickly turned and fled toward the glass doors. But yet again, she stopped when Angel called out her name. Turning around, she gave him an impatient glare.

"Don't forget, no sex with Groo."

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Angel, I already _know _that. Besides, I don't have the potion to allow me to do that with him."

"Sex has a wide range of things, Cordy. So when I say sex, I mean everything that is associated with it."

Okay, she knows there's things you can do without penetration, but what exactly all those things are is a mystery due to her only one time experience.

"You mean-"

"No oral sex, no heavy petting, no nakedness of _any _kind, and absolutely no kissing," Angel counted off the list off of his fingers.

"Now just wait a damn minute, Angel! Kissing isn't a part of sex at all."

Angel crossed his arms, giving her the immovable stare. God, she hated that stare!

"True, but it can lead up to sex. And since he's living with you and has never known the touch of a woman, I can't trust-"

"God, Angel! I'm not some sex crazed teenager with no self control!"

"I trust you, Cordelia, but I don't trust him. You forget, I'm a male. And I was once a man. I know how us males think since I was probably the worst of the lot."

"This wasn't a part of the deal, Angel," she whined.

"Everything associated with sex is part of the favor. And if you keep pushing it, I'll add cuddling to that list as well."

The gall of her studly, hot best friend was just…. Just…. ERRRRRRRRRRRG!

"Fine! I hope you're happy, Angel!"

He smirked, giving his pissed seer a wink.

"Oh yes, very happy. But not blissfully so. Otherwise, Groo would be…."

Cordelia couldn't help the flabbergasted expression that covered her face as he teasingly made a cutting motion across his neck.

"You're sick, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"Can I go now?"

Angel nodded, telling her to have a goodnight with sweet dreams. She wasn't amused.

Alone, he turned around and began to whistle. And standing in the doorway of the office, was his nosey friend Wesley. But even the disapproving glare he was receiving wasn't enough to ruin his good mood.

"I thought we talked about this, Angel."

"Actually, you talked and I listened. It didn't mean that I agreed."

After some good long seconds, his boss and good meaning friend gave a weary sigh as he took off his glasses and began to clean them.

"There are so many factors you have to take into consideration, Angel."

"I have. Believe me, I have been wrestling with this for a long time. Longer than you know."

Wesley simply looked at him with exasperation. "Then you know that pursuing a relationship with Cordelia is not only dangerous, but will be stopping her from having a normal life and family."

Low blow, but it had to be said.

"Yes, I do know," Angel spat out, his face hardening. Then he softened a little towards his worried friend. "But you also know that there will never be normal for any of us."

He had him there… up to a point.

"Yes, and Cordelia has made it known that she isn't interested in anything normal, and has accepted that fate. But Groo, he can…."

Wesley stopped as he remembered what he told Angel earlier about the Groosalug and himself. He would only be contradicting himself and throwing all of Angel's limitations in his face.

"He can do things and give her what she needs and deserves," Angel finished. "I can't give her walks in the sun, or anything normal that a human can. But…. I can still try to give her everything else, including happiness and love."

Angel really did hate repeating himself, especially since Wesley already heard his declarations and intentions regarding Cordelia.

"Wesley, I'm fighting for her. For this and what it can be. I love Cordelia."

Despite his reservations, Wesley had to admire him. Despite knowing that the woman he loves has chosen another, the vampire was still going to fight for it all….. Wesley wished he could say the same for himself and Fred…. But there is some differences. One of which is that Gunn is his best friend. To fight for something that is already a lost cause would put a rift between himself, Charles, and dearest Fred. Despite the fact that love and Fred are worthy causes to fight for, it wasn't the right thing to do…. And neither was this _favor _card Angel was pulling.

"And what if she doesn't choose you, Angel? What if she really, truly, does love Groo? After all, wasn't it love at first sight for you when you first laid your eyes on Buffy?"

When Angel didn't reply, Wesley thought he got his point across at last. He found no joy in that, and felt a sad kinship with the champion. Maybe, men like themselves were meant to be alone, always looking in from the outside…

"Yes, I loved Buffy. I still do, just not in the same way. She was the first to love me, and to accept me for being a vampire, Wesley. For that, I'll always cherish our time together."

A smile spread across his solemn face, causing Wesley to pull himself from his personal pity party.

"But I'm no longer in love with her. My heart has moved on, and is in the best hands capable. Fort Cordelia not only loves me and accepts the demon within, but she loves 'it' as well. So if Cordy isn't in love with me and chooses that…. Chooses Groo, I'll give her the potion. The selfish, weak man that still lingers will follow the agreement we made."

The seriene smile turned wicked as he added, "But I'll never stop trying to capture her heart. And _that_ is what my demon side has decided. And so has the man. Even when she's old and grey, I'll continue to love her and tell her that. What can I say? I'm a hunter by nature. I always have been, even when I was that lazy, pathetic, drunken, womanizer Liam."

Wesley watched the vampire eagerly jog up the stairs, jaw dropped and open for a fly to come rest in if it felt like it. The words his somewhat obsessed friend had said kept repeating themselves over and over…. And bloody hell, it made him feel hopeful for himself!

A chuckled filled the lobby as the depression and darkness that had settled within lifted.

"Love is a funny thing," the Englishman said softly as he turned off the lights and left the prophecies on his desk. Unknowingly repeating what another fellow, dead Englishman had said to the Buffy and Angel twosome. His chuckles turned into full blown laughter as he locked up the doors before turning and walking to his car. "Poor, innocent, care free Cordelia! She really doesn't know who's pursuing her…. I almost feel sorry for the girl… Almost."

When you think about it, it is kind of funny. The former Scourge of Europe plotting and romancing a half demon seer for The Powers That Be…. Yes, love is truly a funny thing.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! Actually, writing this version became really fun and easy, especially when I switched gears and changed what I had planned for it. Now, if my… uh… description of the lust moments were bad or whatever, sorry. I'm just not used to going there, as you can tell. I'm more for the plot than the…. Smut in writing. Though I like to read some Angel/Cordy smut occasionally. (Blushes) Well, there ya go. Please tell me which scenario you prefer so I can finish the last instalment. In other words, click the review button. (smiles hopefully.)


End file.
